


Bonds

by DoucheCutie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoucheCutie/pseuds/DoucheCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager, Humanity's last hope. Is reverted to that of a 5 year old? Having lost his memory Eren clings to the first person he sees which happens to be his commanding officer Levi. Levi now must struggle to deal with a 5 year old child in a 16 year old's body that pushes his patience to its limits; and possibly something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am Five!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Douche Cutie here and I am bringing you a story that I completed not too long ago! I hope you will enjoy this!

Most would find it like any normal day, the sun high in the sky, a gentle wind blew by the isolated, run down castle next to a forest with large trees. The place of the Survey Corps, their base and their home. But being on the inside, it was far from being peaceful.

"Eh?! What did I do wrong?!"

"Everything you brat."

The so called brat glared at the one who which to accuse him, deep green blue eyes watched his corporal walk to various areas of the room.

"Dust under the bed, in the corners, and this floor is not properly cleaned I can see fucking streaks all over."

"I'm doing all I can here! It's insane how you can ask so much for cleaning!"

The corporal turned to the younger boy, he walked up staring with his hard, steel grey eyes. "Are you defying me Yeager?"

Stiffening the boy saluted, his right arm crossing over curling around his heart his left behind his back. "N-No sir!"

"Get back to cleaning, the next time I come back in here it better be done fucking correctly. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

He turned walking out of the room the halls echoing with his footsteps.

Grabbing a mop the boy scowled. "What the hell why does Levi Heichou expect so much out of cleaning? It's insane!" He dump it in the bucket of soapy water cleaning the floor again. "I keep trying and trying and it doesn't seem to be working at all!"

A light blush graced the boy's cheeks. "Even when...sometimes I do it to just get him to see me...Gah!" He mopped quicker shaking his head. "No no no no! What am I talking about?! I can't possibly! Not with Levi!" He threw the mop on the ground gripping his short brown hair.

He paced the room arms crossed now. "I'm just over thinking things, there's no way I can have feelings for him. I must be tired, yeah that's it..." A sigh escaped his lips. "I need a break...the chemicals are getting to my head...Levi you baka...baka baka baaaaak-ah!"

Forgetting where he placed the bucket his foot stepped in causing him to slip; falling back his head hitting the ground hard. 

Sighing the corporal known as Levi headed back to the room where he left the brat in. He opened the door walking in. "I forgot a file that is needed for our-" He kicked something on the ground. Looking down Levi saw the boy unconscious. "Oi Yeager you sleeping?" He kicked him again.

Nothing happened.

"Yeager...Eren!" Levi pushed his head with his foot before finally crouching next to him.

Eren's eyes opened staring up at the man.

"Fuck!" Levi stood backing away a bit. "What is your problem brat? Sleeping on the fucking job I warned you once."

The brunet sat up still looking at him.

"You deny my orders and complain over ever fucking thing I tell you to do. If you think that you will survive here by always-oi are your eyes watering?"

Eren cried tears falling down his cheeks, his hands on his eyes like a child's when often hurt or afraid.

Levi looked back at him confused from the sudden tears. "The fuck Yeager why are crying? What is wrong with you?" He reached out grabbing his head, this caused him to cry louder but he didn't care. Feeling around the corporal felt a bump on the back if his head. "Stop crying now." He demanded in a hard voice.

Upon hearing him Eren quieted down sniffing his eyes watering.

"Can you talk?"

He nodded his head.

"Then talk."

"Y-Yes.." Eren hiccuped lowering his hands to his lap.

Levi straightened up. "How old are you?"

"F-Five..."

A sigh escaped his lips. Well he could have amnesia...but then explaining why he acts like a five year old...ugh...

"Get up, you can walk at five."

Eren looked up at him. "A-Ah....umm...ah.."

"Levi. My name is Levi."

"Levi nii-chan?"

He shook his head. "Just Levi."

The brunet nodded; slowly he got up balancing himself. He was so high up off the ground! Never before had he been this high up! Eren walked toward Levi taking hold of his jacket sleeve not wanting to lose him in this new place.

Running a hand through his coal black hair, Levi headed to the meeting room with the confused boy in tow. Everything was going down hill by the look of things.

~*~*~*~

"Wait wait, so let me clarify. Eren here hit his head by slipping on the bucket, which caused him to lose his memory and regress to that of a five year old child?"

Levi sighed pinching his nose. "That's what I just said shitty glasses."

"Oh wow that's amazing! Do you think he can still turn into a Titan when he's thinking like a five year old?! I must run some tests! Please Levi you must let me have him!"

Eren hid behind Levi holding onto his uniform jacket more. "L-Levi the woman with glasses is scaring me..."

"No Eren I'm not scary! I just want to run some tests! Like using needles and other tools!"

His eyes watered up holding the shorter man more. "I-I hate n-needles..."

"Hanji stop that!" A woman with blond hair scolded the other woman with dark red hair. She came up to Eren smiling softly. "Don't worry Eren she means no harm. I'm Petra Ral."

The brunet sniffed looking at her more. "H-Hi...Petra nee-chan..."

She giggled at the little extra name. "Hi Eren, that there is Hanji, over there is Auruo, Edl, Mike. Lastly..."

Another man with short blond hair came up to him causing Eren to look up seeing that he was taller. "Hello Eren. I am Ewrin Smith, I currently run the Survey Corps division. Nice to meet you again."

"A-Again?" The brunet stared at him pulling Levi closer.

"Oi when are you gonna let me go brat?" Levi scowled looking up at him.

Eren tore his gaze from Erwin to stare back down at the corporal. "B-But L-Levi..."

A light chuckle came from the blond's lips. "He seemed to have taken a great liking to you Levi." Erwin placed his hand on Levi's shoulder. "But it would be better if he was put into someone else's care since you are Humanity's-"

Watching his hand on Levi's shoulder, Eren bit Erwin's fingers.

Levi saw what he did turned and pulled at his ear. "What the fuck are you doing Yeager? Didn't your parents teach you to not fucking bite people?" 

Eren whined letting Erwin's hand go waving his own arms around. "I-I don't want to leave Levi! I won't go to anyone else! I'll bite all their hands!"

"Oh?" Eye twitching Levi pulled at both ears bringing him down to his level. "With that attitude I'll have to punish you myself."

The others around them laughed and/or sighed at the little show put before them.

Erwin shook his wrist to relieve some of the pain that the bite brought. "Well seems like he won't be leaving your side then Levi."

"You're shitting me right?" Levi looked at him letting Eren's ears go. " I'm not gonna take care of a shitty brat when he's like this." He hit the back of his hand on Eren's chest pointing to his developing sixteen year old body.

Rubbing his ears, Eren took hold of his uniform jacket sleeve sniffing his eyes watering up again. "I-I want t-to s-stay with L-Levi....d-don't s-send me a-away...I-I'll be g-good..."

A deep sigh escaped the corporal's lips, he turned to face the young boy. He reached up pinching his nose. "Stop crying then brat, you're not a fucking baby are you?"

Eren shook his head rubbing his eyes.

Levi let his nose go. "Good...I'll take care of him until his memories return."

"Then he will be left in your hands Levi." Erwin nodded at him. "The Military Police can't find out about what happen to him. They would find some way to use this to take him. Don't let him out until he can act somewhat normal."

"I got it."

"S-So I'm not leaving L-Levi?" Eren looked back down at the shorter man.

Glancing back up, the raven haired man shook his head. "You'll be stuck with me now."

A big smile came on the brunet's face as he held Levi's sleeve more.

"Well now that is all settled how about we get you some dinner? You hungry Eren?" Petra clasped her hands together smiling at him.

Eren nodded his head. "Yes! I'm hungry! Can we eat Levi?"

"You don't have to ask me for permission. If you're hungry just go."

"I-I want to eat together with Levi!"

Petra giggled. "Might as well come Levi, or he'll keep bugging."

With a groan he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine...whatever."

Eren jumped before hugging him. "Yay!"

"But Eren I was gonna run some tests with you! They'll be fun I promise!" Hanji looked at the boy nodding her head.

Clinging to Levi the brunet shook his head. "No! I'm staying with Levi!"

"Oi I thought I told you to stop touching!"

Laughter erupted in the room once more as those there watched a struggling Levi push the boy away from him.

~*~*~*~

"I don't like carrots or peppers..." Eren stared down at the soup that was placed in front of him to eat.

Levi sat across from him sipping his tea, his jacket, now off, was placed on the back of his chair his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "You're not getting anything else, you eat it or no dinner."

A pout came on his lips, he picked up the spoon stirring the contents of it.

"Eating that will help you grow big and strong. It is also better that you learn to eat everything."

"Then shouldn't you eat this Levi? It would help you grow taller right?"

Eye twitching he glared at him with his grey eyes. "Eat. Now."

Frightened, Eren ate his food not meeting his gaze. Everything was still all new to him, this place, these people nothing was slightly familiar. But he still had the feeling that he could trust them, that he was safe here.

Levi watched the boy eat sipping the tea. He doesn't act all that different from before, besides fucking clinging to me. This better not last long, how am I suppose to deal with a five year old in a sixteen year old's body?

"I'm done Levi..."

Snapping out of his thoughts, the corporal looked up seeing the whole soup gone along with the drink. He saw Eren looking down still shifting nervously in his seat, reaching out Levi ruffled his hair. "Good boy, now time for bed."

Eren lightly blushed gazing back up at him. "But I'm not tired yet..."

"Too fucking bad, you are."

"Levi what are those words you keep saying? Fu....fu...c.."

He pulled Eren's ear again. "You don't say those words, only I can. I better not hear you repeat them. Ever."

"Wah! Okay! I won't!" Eren flailed his arms childishly.

Letting his ear go he took his arm. "Good, now bed." The corporal dragged the boy back to his room pushing him in. "Change, then go to bed."

"I-I don't know how...I-I need help..."

Groaning Levi went in lighting a lamp to provide them with some light. "Sit on the bed."

Eren sat down his hands placed in his lap.

"Arms up, and pay attention. I won't be doing this often."

Nodding the brunet lifted his arms.

Levi unhook his belts pulling those off first, he then pulled his shirt up off of him throwing it to the side. Unhooking the belt that held up his pants he pulled them off after pulling off the boy's boots. While doing all of this his face remained expressionless. "There that's how you take everything off."

Blushing a bit more, Eren was completely naked save the boxers he wore; nodding to him he kept his gaze down at the ground.

Grabbing some pajamas the shorter man first put on his pants then pulling over his head another t-shirt. "And that's how you put it on. Sleep." Sighing Levi grabbed his clothes ready to walk out.

"L-Levi!" Eren reached out grabbing his shirt.

"What now?"

He gulped glancing away but still holding on. "C-Can....c-can you stay with m-me? I-I don't l-like being alone i-in the d-dark..."

Mouth twitching Levi looked back at his frightened face. "....If you go to sleep..."

"Y-Yes!" Eren smiled getting under the covers.

For the millionth time that day a sigh came. Levi pulled up a chair next to the bed sitting down dropping the clothes to the floor again.

"G-Good n-night...Levi..."

"Sleep Yeager."

Nodding the boy closed his eyes shifting to find a comfortable spot to sleep in.

Rubbing his forehead, the raven haired man leaned back in his chair. That afternoon became the longest since their expedition outside the walls. He was worn out from trying to keep up with the boy. Eyes drifting close it wouldn't kill him to sleep for a bit.

That night was considered peaceful when Levi found himself succumbing to sleep. But life loved to throw shit at him ever second.

"L-Levi I need to go potty..."

"....What?"

"I have to pee...and I need help..."

"....Fuck my life I'm going."

"W-Wait Levi!"

"Find someone else to take you! I'm going to bed!"

"Levi wait! Levi!!"


	2. Scawy Heichou!

"Levi you baka..." Eren sat up in his bed the next morning rubbing his eyes. The night before had only spiraled down hill once the corporal stormed out of the room. "After you left I ran out trying to find you...but I got lost and ended up crying...Only to have Petra nee-chan find me wet myself since I couldn't hold it in..."

The brunet pushed the covers off swinging his legs over the side before standing up. "Petra nee-chan had to help me clean up and change my clothing...but she was really nervous the whole time..." He tilted his head as he searched around a bit. "What do I wear? ...Maybe Levi isn't mad anymore...and will help me..."

Nodding with determination, Eren walked out of his room carefully looking around. Everything was still new and unfamiliar to him, he was afraid of getting lost again. Keeping close to the wall, the brunet walked down the hall carefully and fearfully; he turned down a corner his hands not once leaving the wall.

Eren kept walking but felt that he was being followed; he heard something, as if someone was...sniffing him? Looking back he yelped when he saw a man so close to him.

"Ah sorry Eren I didn't mean to scare you."

"W-Who...?" He was shaking gazing back up at him.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Mike. Mike Zakariasu." Mike looked back down at him.

The boy tried to stop shaking but his body wouldn't allow him. "M-Mike nii-chan?"

"If you want to call me that sure."

Eren kept looking up at him, feeling nervous by the second and the longer he stayed by the man. "D-Do you know where L-Levi i-is?"

Mike grabbed a hold of his chin thinking for a bit. "I believe he is in the meeting they were meant to have yesterday. I think it is still going on, what do you need him for?"

"U-Uh...w-with m-my....c-clothes..."

The older man looked down seeing that he was indeed still in his pajamas. "If you need help with changing your clothes I am more than happy to-"

"N-No! I-I want Levi!" Eren turned running off.

"Wait Eren!"

He kept running needing to get away from there, he was growing more scared by the second he couldn't find the man he trusted most. The brunet turned another corner only to bump into someone.

"Hey watch it!"

"Auruo it's only Yeager."

The young boy looked up seeing both Auruo and Edl standing above him staring down one with an annoyed look the other a blank one. Eren slid back away from them.

"Hey Yeager where are you going? And why are you wearing your pajamas still?" The one known as Auruo asked hands on his hips as he leaned forward.

"Auruo you're scaring the boy." Edl looked between the both of them.

"Can't you put on your own clothes at that age? What is wrong afraid that you are gonna-"

"You should stop talking before you-"

Auruo bit his tongue, he covered his mouth though blood still came out hitting Eren.

"-bite your tongue. I tried to warn you." A sigh came from the other's lips.

Eren reached his hand up touching his face. Pulling it back he saw the blood, screaming he got up running again.

 _I hate this I hate it! All these people are scary! There's blood all over my face!_ Tears formed in his eyes a few slipping down his cheeks. He kept running through hall after hall turning left and right wanting to go anywhere. Eren felt lost and scared wanting only one person. After another turn once more did he knock into someone taking them to the ground with him.

"The fuck was that meeting...another useless thing with shitty glasses talking her ass off about who knows what." Levi scowled walking down a hall way after their meeting had concluded. The meeting dragged on longer than it needed to, leaving the corporal in a fowler mood that morning.

_After the meeting Petra came up to tell me what happened with Eren after I left. How the fuck was I suppose to know he was gonna run out after me? Some of the others even scolded me for it! I'm just watching over him! I never said I would be fucking nice-_

Levi was pulled out of his thoughts when something at full force knocked him to the ground. This caught him off guard but he was quick enough to minimize the damage by throwing his hands back. He heard a whine from the one that dared to run into him. "Why you stupid motherfu-"

"L-Levi!"

The shorter man looked back down seeing that it was Eren, the tears had mixed with the blood on his face making blood streaks down his cheeks.

Eren lunged forward again tightly hugging him crying. "L-L-Levi!"

"Oi hey hey stop crying." He pushed at his face.

But the poor boy kept crying jumble of words spilling from his mouth. He clung to him more rambling on, incoherent sentences spewing out.

"Hey hey Eren! Calm down!" Levi put his hands on his shoulders. "Calm down now, and explain to me what exactly happened."

The brunet sniffed sobbing holding his arms. "I-I w-wanted t-to f-find y-you...b-but l-lost...s-scared...b-blood..." He cried more holding his arms tighter.

"Where did the blood come from Eren? Keep talking brat." Levi pulled off his cravat using it to clean off his face. "Disgusting..." He mumbled under his breath.

Eren waited for him to finish cleaning off his face sniffing in between. "M-Man...b-bite t-tongue..."

Levi sighed pinching his nose. "Fucking Auruo...that happens a lot don't worry about it...Was that all?"

The brunet sniffed some sobs coming out as he nodded his head. He hugged him again; leaning his head on his shoulder, his tears fell down wetting Levi's shirt.

"Brat...hey stop crying..." Sitting there the raven haired man brought his hand up awkwardly patting his back. "Oi aren't you suppose to be a big boy?"

Eren nodded into his shoulder, he felt himself be pushed back only to be pulled up.

"Then get your shit together, you still need to change into actual clothes." Levi started to walk down a hall as he looked over his shoulder. "You coming or what?"

A smile came as Eren nodded. "Yes!" He wiped any left over tears before running up to him. Reaching out he took hold of the shorter man's right hand's thumb with his middle and index fingers. He held on tightly following him.

Levi glance down at their hands, so childish it was, the way the young boy clung to him. How he wanted to be with him and no one else, it was getting on his last nerves. But the corporal looked back ahead not pulling his hand from the brunet's grip.

~*~*~*~

"Clean?" Eren looked at the broom in his hand before back up at Levi. He was wearing his uniform again but the jacket was off as a bandana was tied on his head to keep his hair out of his face.

"Yes clean, you're gonna sweep up all this hall and the rooms here as well. You're gonna take this broom," Levi took it from him, "sweep it across the floor," he moved the broom. "then bring the dirt and dust into the dust pan." Lastly he swept the dirt and dust into the pan. "Once that is done you pick it up and throw it away." The corporal picked it up dumping its contents in the trash. "You get all of that because I won't repeat myself."

Nodding enthusiastically Eren took hold of the broom and dust pan. "I can do this! I'm a big boy!"

"Of course you are, I have to go check on some things. Don't kill yourself while I'm gone brat."

"Y-You'll be back though...right?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Yes brat I will, now get cleaning." He walked off leaving him alone.

Eren waved to him watching him leave, once gone he got to work sweeping the hall. He was clumsy at first but got the hang of it doing it how Levi showed him before. "I'm bored...it's too quiet..." The brunet huffed looking around the hall. He opened each doors of the rooms that was in his hall.

He pouted before going in cleaning up the rooms just a bit. _Levi would be mad if I didn't clean up the rooms._ After doing some cleaning the young boy kept looking through the rooms wanting to find something to do.

"Are these...books?" Inside a room a fairly large library stood, the walls were lined with books a desk in the upper right corner. Ladders leaned against the book shelfs to get to the top shelf. Some chairs and tables were put all over leaving areas to sit and read in.

Looking around a smile came on Eren's lips as he went in more.

"Stop fucking bugging me four eyes." Levi looked up at Hanji from the ground where he was washing the floor. A handkerchief and bandana tied on his head and around his neck his jacket off with his sleeves rolled up. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Hanji bounced around him. "But Leeeeviii I have to run some experiments! I need to know if Eren could still go into his Titan form! Oh what if he can control it more with that innocent mind set?! Oh oh! What if-!"

"For the love of shut the fuck up!" Standing up Levi kicked the poor woman back eyes glaring daggers.

The scientist laughed having fallen back on the bed holding her stomach. She rolled around on it still laughing all the more.

"Ugh I just cleaned that, now I have to wash those again since it's covered in your disgusting germs." The corporal got back down on his knees scrubbing the floor again.

Smaller fits of laughter came as Hanji sat herself up rubbing her stomach. "Still so violent Levi...fine if you won't let me experiment on him then tell me how our little Titan is doing?"

"No different from how you saw him yesterday, only been a fucking day." He got up going to his bucket dipping the rag back in it.

"I heard that you left him last night and he wet his pants." She snickered standing back up.

Levi rung out the rag watching the water drip back into the bucket. "I'd say I watch over him, not take him to the damn bathroom."

"You have to be much nicer to him! He's only five what more can you expect out of him?"

"To be potty trained and listen."

Hanji came up to him a grin on her face. "Oh? Do I detect some form of care in your voice?"

He turned his head his expression emotionless. "Fuck no."

"Oh my gosh you do! You care for our little Titan!"

"In what world, did you get out of 'Fuck no' that I care for that little-"

The ground shook below them from what sound like items falling to the floor. Both grew quiet as they waited to see if anything else would happen.

"...What is below this room Levi?"

"...The library....in the hall....I left...Eren in..."

They looked at each other before running out, Hanji and Levi went down to the next level heading to the library. Levi forced the door open as they took witness to the sight.

A large pile of books laid on the floor covering a third of the room, it formed a mini mountain as it shook. The books at the top flew off letting a head and a arm come out, more fell letting a second arm along with a torso come free.

Eren's head spun different noises leaving his mouth not forming an actual word; his upper body rocked as he held his head with both hands.

Eye twitching, Levi gripped the rag he still had in his hand marching over to the boy only to press his foot into his cheek. "Oi the fuck you are doing Yeager? Didn't I give you one simple order? Sweep the fucking halls and rooms."

The brunet whined flailing his arms again trying to speak with the foot against his cheek which only prevented his mouth from moving.

"Levi he can't talk with your foot on his cheek!" Hanji came over pushing the man's leg and foot away from the boy. "Now Eren explain to us what happen."

He rubbed his cheek sniffing eyes watering. "I-I got bored with cleaning, t-though I did clean the rooms!"

"How the fuck does that work?" Levi questioned though it went unnoticed.

"I came to do this room but then I saw all the books! I remember this blond kid he would show me tons of books! I-I forgot his name but he was nice though got picked on a lot. S-So then I wanted to look through some so I climbed on the ladder, but I grabbed too many books at once making me slip and fall. I knocked into the shelves having more books falling down on top of me...and then you see what happened."

The scientist nodded as she checked his head. "You doing okay? Head alright?"

Eren nodded pushing the books away as he stood up. "I-I'm sorry if I worried you both..."

Levi tapped his foot before sighing, he flicked his nose before turning around. "I'm gonna go check your rooms that you said you cleaned." He walked off.

Hanji cackled grinning widely. "He so totally cares."

The brunet rubbed his nose blushing lightly.

"Eren do you like Levi?"

"H-Huh? L-Levi's nice to me...and looks out for me."

"Really? Honestly though I don't think he would actually care for people verbally. He sometimes shows it through his actions and out on expeditions."

The boy looked over at her letting his hand drop to his side. "W-Well he does use the F word a lot...and scolds me when I mess up...he's always very harsh with me especially when training..."

Hanji studied him realizing that he remembered something. "Eren do you-"

"EREN FUCKING YEAGER!"

Both instantly covered their ears from the sudden yell.

"COME THE FUCK HERE NOW!"

"Well I gotta go! Good luck Eren!"

"W-Wait! I-I don't-!"

"EREN!"

"Wah! Scary Levi!"


	3. I'm Sowwy Levi

"L-Levi H-Heichou..."

"Did I say you could stop? Keep cleaning." Levi sat in a chair arms and legs crossed over as he stared down at Eren who was on the ground scrubbing the floor.

The brunet went back to scrubbing, he had been cleaning for a week straight with Levi there watching him like a hawk. Pointing out the spots he missed, making him continue on with little to no breaks. His legs hurt, hands covered in blisters and bandages. Eren sniffed, his eyes watering up as he wiped at them trying to make them stop. Had he angered Levi to no end? Was he never gonna forgive him?

Levi cocked his head having heard the sniffing. "Oi are you crying Yeager?"

"Y-Yes I am..." Eren sniffed again, we was being stubborn, he didn't want Levi to hate him or call him a baby. But he didn't like that he was treated so harshly by the older man.

"Then stop, your tears are getting on the floor dirtying it again."

Standing up, Eren childishly threw the rag on the ground glaring and pouting at him. "Why am I getting treated so badly?! I only messed up once with the cleaning why do I have to do all of this?! It isn't fair!"

"It's what I get for trying to trust a kid to do it on his own. Now I'm to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Having a few tears slip down his cheeks, Eren stomped his foot. "I hate you Levi!" The brunet ran out of the room tears falling down more.

A sigh escaped the corporal's lips as he got up. _Why am I trying with him? He's a fucking brat I shouldn't be dealing with brats._ Levi walked out after him the sound of his boots resonating off the hall walls. He turned a corner finding Petra comforting a crying Eren.

"Hey Eren there's no need to cry, tell me, what happened?"

The boy sniffed crying wiping at his tears.

"Petra."

The woman turned saluting her corporal. "Levi Heichou what can I do for you sir?"

Walking up closer the raven haired man saw the brunet hid behind Petra's smaller form though it did little in that regard. He stopped a few feet away from them eyes back on the woman. "I'm here to take Yeager back."

Eren shook his head holding onto Petra more hiding behind her.

She noticed how the boy didn't wish to go back with the other man as she let her hands come back to her sides. "Heichou how about I watch over him? Your work must be piling up after watching him for a whole week. This can also give you a break too. I don't mind really."

"The new recruits are coming today which consists of his class."

"I'll take care of it, Heichou it's alright." Petra softly smiled.

Levi stared at her then back at Eren who still coward behind Petra, he could see the boy shaking as he sighed. "Very well, I would still want to see them all so call me no matter what I'm doing." He waited to see if Eren would protest but the boy didn't. The corporal turn walking back down the hallway.

Eren slowly looked up from behind the woman watching Levi leave him with her.

"Now explain to me what happened between you and Heichou Eren." Petra turned around to face him.

The brunet sniffed wiping his tears. "L-Levi i-is making m-me clean for n-no reason! B-Because I m-messed up o-once!"

"Once is all he needs, what else did he do?"

"H-He made me c-clean for a w-whole week! With little b-breaks! N-Now my h-hands and k-knees h-hurt!" Eren lifted up his bandaged hands.

Petra smiled before giggling covering her mouth in attempts to stop.

Confusion written on his face, the boy tilted his head. "Petra nee-chan?"

She slowly calmed down smiling wildly. "Levi Heichou really is taking it easy on you, which means he cares."

"Taking it easy? But but he made me clean a week straight!"

"People have gone months cleaning or worse. He didn't even hurt you, like a bloody nose, black eye, broken ribs, arm things like that. Levi Heichou went really easy on you, so despite being hard he was also being gentle with you. I'm sure he was also teaching you a lesson too Eren, you just have to try and see what he is doing."

Eren looked at her before looking at the ground thinking over what she had said. _Was I the one being mean to Levi? I was really tired and my hands hurt...I took my anger out on him...Does....does he not like me anymore? Because I was rude to him?_ Tears swelled up in his eyes a few spilling over once more.

The woman jumped a bit from the tears again. "Eren why are you-"

Loud whines and cries came from the brunet as he curled his hands into small fists having them up to his eyes like a child's. "L-Levi h-hates m-me n-now! Waaaaah!"

"E-Eren please." Petra tried to calm the poor boy.

"Miss Ral."

Turning her head, the woman instantly straightened up saluting once more. "Commander Erwin!"

Erwin came up to them seeing Eren crying still. "What happen to him?"

"It's a long story sir."

"Well we need him to calm down, the new recruits who joined the Survey Corps have arrived. It consists of his class does it not?"

"Yes it does sir."

"Until we can explain to them what happened he needs to act somewhat normal. Levi is in his office?"

Petra nodded still saluting to him.

The blond returned the nod before walking around them.

She turned back to Eren trying to calm him once more. _Oh this is gonna be another long day._

~*~*~*~

Eren stood beside Petra and Mike, he was told that more people were coming to join them and that they were not to be afraid of. _But I'm confused...these people know about me yet I don't know them...I don't like it...What is worse is that I can't be with Levi..._ The brunet looked over at Levi who stood by Erwin both of them talking as they waited for them to arrive.

"You nervous Eren?"

He looked down at the woman he had grown attached to besides the shorter man. "A bit...I don't know about these people who are coming...how do they know me?"

"It's...complicated, you'll be friends with them in no time don't worry."

"They're here." Mike spoke up bring them both to silence.

A group came in horseback all halting some feet away from them as they all got off their horses. They lined up saluting.

Erwin stepped forward his hands behind his back. "Welcome, those from the 104th Training Corps to the Survey Corps. You all know what is expected of you, so I expect that and then more. Corporal Levi will be over seeing your training and other daily work you will be doing. I expect great things." He nodded before turning and walking back in.

Levi stepped forward next. "I'm not one for words so I'll be quick and blunt. This is no fucking simulation like you had back in training. You already witness the hell of the Titans from the Fall of Wall Maria. So be fucking ready for anything and everything. Gather your shit and head inside ready to work." He turned walking back inside with the rest of his team.

Eren turned following Mike and Petra but was soon tackled into a hug from behind almost loosing his balance.

"Eren!"

"You're alright!"

"Where did that shrimp hit you? That wasn't necessary what he did back at the trial! I'll kill him if he left you something!"

The brunet was panicking trying to get out of their grip. "P-Petra nee-chan!" He cried out still struggling.

Instead of the woman coming back, Levi walked over to them pulling Eren out of their grip. "You two were there at the trial weren't you?"

"Armin Arlert Levi Heichou." Armin saluted.

"Mikasa Ackerman..." The woman mumbled saluting as well.

Levi nodded to them. "I told you to get inside to work didn't you hear me brats?"

"We're sorry sir but we just wanted to greet our friend after what happened."

Mikasa lowered her arms glaring at him. "He is my brother and what you did to him back at the trial is unforgivable!"

The man raised an eyebrow crossing his arms. "Oh? I saved his fucking ass from behind handed over to the Military Police and this is how I'm repaid?"

Armin stepped in front of Mikasa hands up in surrender. "No sir we didn't mean it like-"

"Ah!" Eren had finally got a good look at them both seeing Armin clearly. "You are the blonde boy!" He went over taking his hands. "How are you doing? Are you not getting picked on anymore? Oh! Do you have more books to show me?"

The blond blinked staring back at him the raven haired woman's mouth slightly ajar. "Umm..."

Sighing the corporal pulled Eren back again. "Both of you get the fuck inside now."

Both now confused teens nodded before hurrying in having forgotten their previous argument they were in.

Eren gulped waiting for Levi to yell at him next but nothing came. The boy turned around to see the man walking back in. "L-Levi!"

He glanced back over his shoulder at the boy, but didn't respond only continuing to walk back in.

"Levi..." The name came softly from the brunet's lips looking sadly at his back. He looked at the ground before going back inside as well.


	4. I Baked Cookies Heichou!

A loud groan came from a young man who continued to clean the windows that he was stationed to do. "Why the hell are we cleaning right when we get here?! It already looked spotless when we stepped in!"

"Jean stop complaining already and finish those windows."

"We could be training right now, I'll take cleaning."

"Shut it Connie you were complaining not too long ago." Jean scowled wiping the window again. "You too Reiner."

Reiner held his hands up. "Hey I'm just saying we could be."

"Will you all just stop talking and get back to work already? We won't get dinner if we don't finish...and I'm sooooo hungry..."

"Food is all you can think about Sasha." Connie looked over from wiping the floor behind her.

Sasha sighed sweeping the floor. "I was given little at lunch so I'm starving..."

"What I also don't get is what happen to Eren, he's a child now?"

"He had hit his head causing him to lose all his memory from after he was five. Therefore making him act like he is still five years old."

"Bertolt can you help me here I can't reach it."

The taller boy nodded going over to help.

Jean scowled once more ringing out his now wet rag. "Now because he is a kid he won't do shit and is being babied by Mikasa!"

Off in a room Mikasa along with Armin tried their luck with the brunet.

"Eren please can you listen to us?" Armin calmly said holding his hands up.

"No! Petra nee-chan said that after I got through before I can play for once!" Eren pouted; despite not being able to be with Levi the boy still wished to play.

"Eren but we need for you to do something with us." Mikasa tried next.

The brunet looked at them arms crossed and pouting. "....What is it?"

Before they could speak, Sasha came in stopping them. "Mikasa, Armin, they want you out in the stables."

"Okay, Eren stay here and once we're back we'll tell you what we needed to tell you." Mikasa told him before quickly going out with Armin.

"But I want to play!" The brunet whined flailing his arms around.

Sasha looked at him an idea coming to mind. "Hey hey Eren! You said you wanted to play a game right?"

Looking her way, the boy nodded; tears swelled up in his eyes when he couldn't play yet.

"You know where the kitchen is right?"

He thought about it before nodding again.

"Show me where that is and I'll show you a fun game!"

Eren instantly cheered up as he stood. "Yay!"

"Sasha what are you doing?" Connie came up to the both of them when they came out of the room.

"I'm having Eren here show me the kitchen! I'm starving Connie I need to eat!" The potato girl whined holding her stomach for more effect.

Connie crossed his arms still holding a rag. "You're gonna get in trouble if you are caught."

"That's why I'm not! Come on Eren so I can show you that new game!" Sasha grabbed the boy's arm dragging him away.

"Oh this won't end well not one bit..."

~*~*~*~

A squeal came from the girl's lips when they finally got to the kitchen. "They carry quite a bit of food! I even saw some of their own gardens outside! What should I make first?!" She started to grab different ingredients.

"Sasha nee-chan..." Eren came up next to her pulling at her sleeve. "What about the game?"

"Oh! Right...umm..." She tied on her apron thinking again. "Why don't you watch me cook?"

"Cook?" The brunet tilted his head to her.

Nodding enthusiastically, Sasha pulled out some bowls and wooden spoons along with a roller. "Yeah! Have you never seen someone cook before?"

"I saw my mama cook sometimes, but she would always shoo me away so I couldn't see it often."

"Then how about I show you what cooking is and tell you about it some?" The girl got out flour and some fresh picked eggs cracking them.

Eren nodded getting curious about the process.

Sasha whipped the eggs holding the bowl in her hands. "So besides eating the amazing food that cooking brings it also has much more of an art to it than most see it as." She added the flour along with some water mixing it. "There are certain foods for occasions, oh! Even some for those you care about, friends loved ones, lovers."

"Lovers?" The brunet looked at her head tilted.

"Don't worry about it, you'll learn about it when you are older....yeah." Next Sasha took out the dough putting it on a cutting board as she started to work it. "Cooking also allows for people to connect with one another. Like if they preferred a dish together or they didn't like something of another and they would point out what they didn't like." The girl took the roller smoothing out the dough.

Eren watched her quite in awe at what she would do.

"So then with all the different kinds of food there are certain types that would appeal to people's feelings or mood. Like sweet bread or cookies for a love or if you are in the mood for sweets. Sour, bitter, juicy, tangy tastes there's soooo many! I'm making some cookies and bread right now." Sasha finished off creating the bread and cookies. Putting on the fire, she slipped it into the oven dusting off her hands. "You see Eren there is many things that cooking can bring if you put your heart and soul into it. That and it tastes sooooo heavenly...so if you ever make any for someone you care for, they will love it as long as you tried your best and you put your heart and soul into it!"

Having listened to her, Eren looked at the oven where the bread and cookies were being made. He thought about those he would like to try making food for. _Petra nee-chan I think she would like some....maybe....Levi too..._ The brunet blushed a bit still looking at the oven.

"All done!" Sasha carefully took out the bread and cookies setting them on the counter letting them cool down. "Cooking is something not to be messed around with though. Don't try it without knowing what to do or being taught." The girl took a bite of the bread handing him a cookie. "I'll show you a better game later Eren!" She walked out of the kitchen.

Looking at the cookie, Eren glanced back at the bowls, spoons, all the left over ingredients that Sasha left. A smile came on his lips as he took a bite of the cookie.

"Eren?" Mikasa had returned to the room where they had left Eren. She and Armin had finished their jobs in the stabled and returned to finish their talk with now the younger boy.

"Where did he go?" Armin asked looking around the room.

"Hey you're gonna eat all of that and not give us any?!"

"I made it! It's all mine!"

The two heard the commotion going out to see Sasha fighting with Jean over the bread and cookies she held in her arms.

"Sasha where is Eren?" Armin asked when they came up to them.

"I left him in the kitchen." She responded munching on some bread.

"You did what?" Mikasa looked at her pulling her scarf around her more. "He is only 5 at the moment, when you leave a 5 year old in the kitchen that will only lead to-"

"Eren!!!"

The group turned their head at where the sound came from.

Running down the hall away, the young boy smiled big carrying something in his arms. Behind him Petra along with others from the squad ran after him but something was dripping from his arms onto the clean floor. Eren ran passed them still smiling broadly.

"Wait....in his arms right now isn't it-"

"Cookie dou-ahhh!" Petra slipped on some causing her to fall to the ground. Those behind fell as well as they all slipped along the floor for they had been covered in raw, mushy dough from the large mess that occurred in the kitchen.

That group slid across knocking into the new recruits causing a huge domino effect, resulting in all of them on the ground some sliding across it other just on top of one another.

Eren came up to Levi's office when Mike had shown him once where it was. He knocked on the door holding what he had in his arms as best as he could, when Levi didn't come he kept knocking and knocking.

"What the fuck do you-!" Levi finally opened the door when the knocking was getting to him.

"For you Levi! I made them for you!" Eren held his hands out to him a big smile on his face.

In his hands were cookies that Eren had attempted to make from what he seen from Sasha. Some cookies were burnt almost to charcoal, others were all mushy that weren't even cooked all the way. His whole body was a mess from head to toe the mushy dough still dripping onto the ground.

Levi blinked at his figure, when he heard groans he looked down the hall seeing his squad along with some of the new recruits on the ground. The floors and walls were more or less covered in dough at the bottom. "Who..." He looked at Eren again. "Eren..."

"I made you some cookies Levi!" The brunet kept smiling holding out the poorly cooked cookies to him bouncing a bit where he stood.

"....What the fuck...."

~*~*~*~

_I can't leave him alone for one fucking day...._ Levi sighed deeply. He had managed to catch up on his over due work to only find more work waiting for him. Sleeves rolled up, the corporal continued to run his hands through the hair of the one that caused him more stress as of late.

"Levi Levi! Look look! All the foamy stuff!" Eren played with the bubbles in the bath he was currently in.

"Called bubbles brat." Levi got the bucket rinsing his hair off before moving to scrub his body.

"Bubbles..." The boy looked at them in awe before wiping some water away from his face so he could see more clearly. "....Levi Heichou?"

"What?"

"Are...are you still mad at me?" Eren looked back up at him with big sea green eyes.

Looking back at him Levi stopped his scrubbing a bit, the image of the smiling boy he found when he opened his door flashed through his mind. Slowly he scrubbed Eren's body again. "....I'm not mad...frustrated that you won't listen though."

"I-I'll listen Levi! I'll listen real good! P-Please don't be mad at me anymore! I'm sorry for yelling at you too!" Eren grabbed onto his arms eyes watering up again. "I-I don't hate you! I-I like you a lot!"

"Oi I get it I get it." Levi pushed down his head scrubbing him more before rinsing him off. "Don't start crying, I'm not mad brat."

Sniffing he wiped his eyes. "R-Really? Y-You don't?"

"I don't." The corporal pulled him out, grabbing a towel he reached up drying his hair. "But you better start behaving more."

Eren nodded watching him dry his body more.

"Finish drying off and get dress, time for bed." Levi walked back out drying his arms off from where he grabbed onto.

_Ughhh...and we just fucking cleaned everything...now the kitchen and the halls have to be cleaned again what luck..._ Looking on what sat at his desk, his mind traveled back to the sight of the boy at his door. How innocent he looked, how happy he was to give him something he tried making. Why am I...

"L-Levi?"

The man snapped out of the daze he was in looking back at Eren who was fully dressed, but his shirt was backwards. "Brat, your shirt is backwards." He came over fixing it for him.

"Sorry....c-can I sleep here for tonight?"

"....Straight to bed."

"Yes!" Eren smiled jumping into bed giggling happily.

Levi rolled his eyes coming over tucking him in.

"Good night Levi."

"Sleep Yeager."

The brunet nodded before slowly falling to sleep.

Enveloped in a deep silence Levi walked over to his desk looking at the cookies that he placed on his cravat. "Got to get a new one of that..." He reached out poking at the burnt one, carefully picking it up he looked at it more. Sighing he took a bite. "...You fucking suck at cooking Yeager..." Levi ate the rest of it looking at the other. "I am not touching that at all." Turning from the horrid sight, he started to take off all the belts on him.

"....Loooove him~"

"Shut the fuck up four eyes, go to fucking bed."


	5. Horses Are Scawy!

"Levi left me again!" Eren whined as he walked down the hall. He had woken up to an empty room the shorter man no where to be seen. But a new set of clothes sat on the chair next to his bed. The brunet struggled to put the clothes on before walking out.

_Why does he always leave me? I thought we were doing better now..._ The boy slightly pouted eyes down casted to the ground. He wished to play with the corporal but he would always leave him by himself. _Does he not like me? He said he didn't hate me...but nothing about liking me..._

"Eren!"

Jumping in fright, Eren turned around seeing Armin and Mikasa coming up to him. "....A-Armin nii-chan? M-Mikasa nee-chan?"

"Yes that is us Eren, glad you remembered our names." Armin softly smiled to him.

Mikasa pulled up her scarf blushing just a bit. "Eren we wanted to finish our talk from yesterday." She noticed his clothes weren't properly put on. "And fix your clothes too."

The three of them walk into another room quietly closeting the door behind them. Eren took a seat on the bed fidgeting with his hands every so often, he wasn't use to these two. Of course he knew Armin vaguely from long ago, but the girl scared him with her stare...and hadn't that scarf look so similar to the one he had?

"So Eren can you tell us why you think you're here for?" Armin as first taking a seat next to the boy.

He looked away playing with his hands a bit. "B-Because my m-mama d-dropped me o-off h-here? L-Levi didn't explain w-well..."

Leaning over, Mikasa reached out to try and fix his clothing.

"N-No!" Eren smacked her hand away moving back on the bed far from her.

"Eren I was gonna fix-"

"I-I'm gonna show L-Levi! T-That I can d-do it on m-my o-own!" Hugging his legs, the brunet leaned against the wall. "C-Can I g-go now?"

Armin placed his hand on Mikasa's shoulder nodding towards the door. He watched her get up quietly walking outside. "Eren mind if I still talk?"

He slowly nodded not moving from his spot.

"She means well Eren, we all do, none of us are gonna hurt you. But you're so afraid of us that it is hard to get to know you. Do we scare you that much? Or are you not use to new people?"

Again he nodded. "N-New p-people..."

"Okay, we won't push things, but you have to give us a chance too." The blonde softly smiled to him reassuring the boy.

"...Y-You're nice A-Armin nii-chan...s-she scares m-me..."

"Mikasa is only looking out for you Eren, she cares for you just as much as I do. Give her a chance, please?"

The brunet looked at him not moving from his spot. "...I-If she stops being s-so s-scary....a-and mean to L-Levi!"

Armin nervously laughed. "I can't guaranteed that she won't be mean at Levi Heichou, but she would try."

He hugged his knees more. "O-Okay..."

"Can I let her back in?"

Eren thought for a bit nodding to him yes.

The blonde got up going and opening the door for her to come back in.

Mikasa walked back up to the bed bowing. "I'm sorry Eren I didn't mean to make you sad or upset you."

Eren hugged his knees more. "I-It's okay..." He tried smiling to her.

The girl's cheeks tinted pink a bit as she pulled up her scarf to cover her face more.

"C-Can I go p-play n-now?"

"We were called for again Armin...by shorty..."

"Right, then we shall go, be careful okay Eren?"

"I'm a big boy! I can take care of myself!" The boy nodded proudly before crawling off the bed running off.

The two looked at one another before walking out as well heading to Levi's studies.

~*~*~*~

"You want us to do what now?"

Levi groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. This was why he hated brats, they couldn't understand a damn thing he would explain the first time. "Kirschtein was it?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you fucking stupid?"

"Uh well I-"

"Should I even ask? Of course not, you are if you can fucking understand what I just told you. But being the damn brat you are I'll repeat it one. Last. Time. You all better be listening because I'm not saying it again."

The new recruits nodded still saluting him, they were more the wiser than to talk back to the shorter corporal.

"Wet gonna start horseback training, learning to basically ride one, to make formations, and to fight on one if needed. But before all of that you need to get a horse, that will be the only horse you'll have unless something happens. So take care of them, now go get one."

Nodding once more they all left for the stables.

Levi sighed grumbling to himself about annoying brats as he went to a separate stable for his horse. Like hell would he have his horse with everyone else's, especially if not cleaned properly.

"Eren you can't go out there!"

"It's boring inside Petra nee-chan! I want to go outside!" Eren struggled against her grip trying to reach out for the door handle.

"You can't! L-Levi Heichou won't allow it!"

The instant stop in struggle made the ginger fall back on her butt having lost her grip.

"H-He wouldn't?" The brunet looked back at her fiddling with the hem of his shirt, he really wanted to go outside, but if Levi wouldn't allow him...

Petra looked back at him before down at her lap. "W-Well...I mean he just wouldn't prefer for you to-" When she looked back up the young boy was already gone. "Eren!"

Eren looked back at the entrance of the Survey Corp's home small pants coming from his lips. _Sorry Petra nee-chan I just wanted to see the outside world._ He turned his gaze back on the open field, the forest that surrounded his home...

"It's so pretty..."

"Everyone line up!"

Upon hearing the voice Eren headed closer to it hiding behind a barrel just peeking up over the top.

Levi sat up on his horse waiting for the recruits to come out with their horses, some of them already on. "Start by getting on them you brats."

Eren watched in awe at the quite big animals, but more mostly at Levi who sat on such animal.

"Fuck you're all so slow, now you have to bring them to walk, hopefully you already established some form of relationship with them so this should be easy. Bring the reigns forward urging them to walk." Levi did so bringing his horse to start walking.

Waiting for them to leave, the brunet got up going to the stables. He was in awe at how many were there. So much! Eren walked up to them hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he stared up at one.

"So big..." Reaching one hand up he tried to touch them.

The horse turned their head knowing that wasn't their rider.

A pout came on his lips as he tried again only to once more be denied. "Why can't I touch you?" The young boy reached up again.

Neighing quite loud, the horse went back on its back legs.

Eren screamed backing away as the gate was crushed under the weight of the animal. The others in the stable started neighing getting restless. Ducking more Eren cried feeling scared now.

"Levi Heichou!"

"Bertholdt was it?" Levi scowled a bit having to step back in order to see the boy, fuck he was much taller than the older man could ever dream of reaching. "What is it?"

"There is much commotion coming from the stables!"

Sighing he quickly got on his horse. "Keep practicing I'll check it out." Kicking his horse's sides making it go into a steady jog. Levi led his horse back to the stables where he saw a cloud of dust coming from the inside along with some screams. He quickly got off going in having his swords drawn.

Once he entered he saw much more dust as the horses were beyond restless, he saw Eren cowering in a corner more or less curled up in a ball. Putting his swords away he whistled making all the horses calm down. He came over to Eren staring down at him. "The fuck are you doing Yeager..."

The brunet pulled his hands down looking up at him tears falling down his dirt stained cheeks. "L-L-Levi!!!" He got up tackling the shorter man into a hug crying louder. "S-So s-s-scary!!"

A scowl came on the corporal's lips as he pushed back at him. "Stop it you're fucking filthy." His eyes caught sight of some cuts and bruises on his body. "Where..." Levi looked over at one of the crushed gates. "that would make most sense...ugh come on stop crying."

Eren kept sniffing wiping at his tears only succeeding at making his face dirtier.

Levi sighed turning. "Come on, let's clean you up."

The brunet nodded as he took hold of the raven's thumb with his two fingers following after him.

~*~*~*~

"Stop squirming! It will only get worse!" A deeper scowl along with a glare stopped the boy's movements all together.

Both Eren and Levi sat in Eren's room (for he had been moved from the dungeon) after another deep cleaning bath for the younger.

Levi held the boy's hand in the process of trying to remove the splinters that got in from the stable incident. _Why the hell am I doing this? He was too scared of Hanji, wouldn't even take Petra! The fuck! I don't have time for this!_ He quickly pulled out the small piece of wood before Eren could jump back from the pain.

"I-It h-hurts!"

"Let it teach you not to go near the stables again. I told you before to fucking stay in the castle yet you defy my orders."

"B-But it's boring being inside! I want to be outside and play!"

The raven took a glance back up at him before pulling out another seeing the other jump with a yelp. "Doesn't excuse you for defying my orders."

Eren looked down trying not to cry from the pain.

Taking bandages he cleaned up the open wounds before wrapping his hands and other parts that held cuts. "There all done, so don't start."

He wiped his eyes before the tears fell. "U-Um....L-Levi?"

"What is it?"

"D-Do you know w-when I can s-see my m-mama? N-Not that I don't w-want to be with y-you...I-I just m-miss h-her..." The brunet looked back at him before down at his lap.

Levi stared at him, contemplating on what exactly to say, he knew of the event that occur five years ago. Especially what happened to the boy's family, turning around he placed his hand on his head keeping it down. "Don't worry...you'll get to see her one day...just not right now. You'll be living with us."

Eren smiled before taking a hold of the corporal's shirt still looking down. "Okay, you will take me back to see her right? I want you both to meet!"

Staring down at his brown hair, Levi absentmindedly ran his hand through the younger's hair, it felt soft under his touch. "Yeah....one day..."

The brunet blushed a bit when he felt that hand go through his hair. "Can you stay again Levi?"

Pulling his hand back he took a seat in the chair. "To bed Yeager."

Crawling up, Eren went under the covers. "Good night Levi." He closed his eyes snuggling into the bed.

Time passed as Levi sat there watching the boy fall asleep; he stood coming up to the bed as he pushed some of his hair back. "....You're too strong brat...it'll be the death of you...that makes me a deadman walking then...fuck..." He pulled his hand back shaking his head, he turned to the door walking to it. Taking one more glance at him he opened the door quietly slipping out into the hall.


	6. Look Heichou! Aren't I Pretty?

It was a peaceful day, the sun continue to climb up into the sky as time passed. It was near quiet in the castle, save the few movement that came from those who inhabited it. But such peacefulness is never apparent in this one man's life.

"Hanji how many times do I have to tell you to not come into my office when I'm working?" Levi tapped his pen to his desk glaring back up at the woman bouncing around the room.

"Come on Levi! You have the cutest little thing following you around and willing to do anything and everything for you! How is that not neat?!"

"A fucking five year old shitty glasses. How is that any good?" He started to write things down doing more paper work.

The red head cackled grinning. "That's amazing Levi! He's cute and he's young!"

"Now I'm a pedophile, that's just fan-fucking-tastic."

"Age doesn't mean anything if you both love each other!"

"Who said I loved him? Let alone like or tolerate."

She came up to him placing her hands on his desk. "Levi stop trying to deny that you don't feel something for him! Even if it is just caring! Because you do care for him now! I've seen you show him kindness...to an extent anyway."

Leaning back in his chair, the raven crossed his arms staring back at her. "Okay I'll bite this time, what is it that you're really trying to say?"

Hanji leaned down on the desk bringing her face close to him. "Levi, everyone deserves that special someone in their lives. Even Humanity's Strongest. You deserve to have someone to care and fight for. No one will judge you for who you choose to love, so long as you love them then it will be okay!"

Tapping his arm, Levi continued to stare up at her. "That it?"

"Are you even understanding anything I'm saying?!"

"I am, and I think it is bull shit."

"Levi!"

"What do you want me to tell you Hanji?" He leaned back forward hands on his desk. "That I _like_ him? That I love him? You know as well as I that everyone will fucking die at some point. Why should I get attached just to watch him die?"

The red head glared back at him. "So you can understand what love is, at least experience it for once in your life. Sir." She turned walking to the door as she opened it.

"Ah!" Eren fell forward onto the ground when the door was pulled open.

"Eren! My little Titan!" Hanji squealed picking him up hugging him.

Struggling against her grip, the brunet kept pushing at her. "L-Levi!" He pleaded looking back at the man.

Levi leaned back on his chair again watching them, trying to understand what exactly she was getting at. _Love him? Who would love a fucking brat with...strangely pretty turquoise eyes....The fuck did I just think right now? I'm tired...defiantly tired..._ He saw Eren looking ready to pass out from the tight hug.

"Shitty glasses let him go."

"No! He's too cute! You don't want me to let go do you Eren?"

"L-Let goooo!" The boy whined still struggling.

Hanji pouted. "Then you have to visit me sometime! I feel so lonely!"

"O-Okay! Please let go!"

A laugh came as she let him go. "Yay! You have to visit me you promised! I shall see you soon my darling little Titan!" She waved before walking out.

Eren looked at where she left before back at Levi. "I-I'm s-sorry for interrupting y-you..." He looked down.

Levi saw how his clothes were a mess, the belts not put on right the shirt half tucked in half not. The pants not properly put into the boots along with his hair a full blown out mess. Sighing he got up going over to him. "Sit." He pulled him to sit down as he closed the door. "You're a fucking mess."

The boy looked down at his clothing. "I-I did it like you showed me!"

"No you didn't. You looked as if you crawled out from under a fucking stampede." The raven took the belts off as he fixed the clothing first.

He watched Levi more closely making sure to do it right the next time.

Once done with the clothes the corporal did the belts next slipping his boots back on after he was done. "Don't forget this time."

"I won't!" Eren smiled happily looking down at his clothing.

"...Yeager."

The boy looked back up at him, when he didn't answer he replied. "Yeah?"

"Why...do you like being with me?"

"Because! I like Levi! I want to be with you!"

A sigh came from the older's slips as he pinched his nose. _Still talking to a five year old here..._

The brunet tilted his head cutely looking at him. "Does Levi like being with me?"

Glancing over at him, the raven studied his face before looking away from him. "...Something like that....though you're still a fucking brat."

"Yay!" Eren tackled him into a hug snuggling to his chest. "I like you so much Levi!"

A scowl came from the other, he pushed at Eren. "What did I tell you about the hugging?!"

"But I wanna hug you! Please please please!" The boy kept whining hugging him tighter.

"Loosen your grip then!"

Having won, Eren loosened his grip a bit but still snuggled to him smiling happily.

Levi sighed laying his head back on the ground. _At least the fucking floor is clean._ His hand came up combing through the boy's shaggy, thick brown hair. Feeling how soft it would be at one area and become thick on the top.

The brunet fell asleep on him smiling sweetly and peacefully nuzzling into the older's neck.

Running his hand through his hair more, the raven waited until the younger was fully asleep before sitting up. He picked Eren up and brought him to the bed laying and tucking him in. "Such a brat..." Levi mumbled pushing more of his hair back. "Soft...yet so thick..."

Eren nuzzled into the pillow smiling in his sleep. "Levi..."

Unbeknownst to him, a soft smile came on his lips at the little scene. He grabbed his paper work leaving him to sleep in the room.

"....I love you...." The boy mumbled in his sleep hugging the pillow more that held Levi's scent.

~*~*~*~

Mikasa walked down the halls late afternoon after finishing off her duties. It became apparent to her that all her jobs were always away from Eren as much as possible. That irritated her knowing who was the caused of such a thing.

"That damn shorty keeping me from my brother. I'll kill him one of these da-"

"Ahhh!"

"That sounded like Eren!" The girl ran toward the sound pulling out her small knife as she swung the door open.

"Petra nee-chan! You poked me!" Eren pouted sucking on his finger that got poked.

"I told you not to move and look what happened!"

"Petra-san I need help over here." A small petite girl with blond hair looked over at the ginger haired women.

Mikasa almost dropped her knife at what she saw.

Eren stood back to a mirror angrily sucking his thumb with a cute expression. He wore a forest green dress that complemented his eyes. A half apron tied around his waist as a white flower was pinned on the headband that the was on his head. He looked over seeing Mikasa standing there. "M-Mikasa nee-chan! D-Do I look okay for Levi?"

Her mind drew a blank as she tried to process what was going on at the moment.

"You might not even try understanding what's going on new recruit." Hanji cackled from the bed at the raven haired girl.

"Why...just why..." She kept trying to process it all.

The red head woman got up going over to her. "They used the excuse of Levi to dress up our cute little Titan! He'll do anything for him!" She whispered into her ear grinning.

Mikasa looked over at the petite girl. "Christa? You as well?"

Christa looked back over at her giggling. "It was too good to pass up, besides doesn't he look cute?"

"You are much cuter Christa." Another woman came up behind Christa hugging her; dark brown hair and freckled face she smiled nuzzling her.

"Ymir!"

Eren looked at them before back at Petra. "Am I all done? Can I show Levi now?"

"Umm...well you're done now but-"

"Yay! I'm gonna show Levi now!" The brunet smiled as he tried to move in the dress.

"Hold up the dress Eren! Like this!" Hanji came over having him hold up the dress in the front. "Now you can run!"

Mikasa finally broke out of her state understanding what was going on. "Wait Eren you don't!"

The boy ignored her running out of the room.

"Oh I got to see this!" Hanji cackled grinning. "I'll make sure to get all the juicy details from Levi later~"

Walking down the hall, Levi read over more paper work sipping at his tea. He had wanted to return to his room by now but feared that the brat was still asleep in it. _Lazy little fucker he should be doing more of his damn work...Then again he'll just mess up like the last time...Fuck that._

"Leeeeviiii!"

The corporal looked up eyes widening on spot.

Eren ran up to him before flinging himself onto him. "Levi!"

Slightly more prepared, the raven managed to catch the brunet before falling to the ground. "What the hell brat?! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!"

"Levi Levi Levi! How do I look?" The boy pulled back showing the dress. "Do you like it?" He asked clasping his hands together smiling brightly eyes sparkling.

Cringing Levi looked him fully. "...Who dressed you up?"

"Petra nee-chan and Christa nee-chan! Scary glasses woman was there too."

"Figures." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So do you like it Levi? They said you would!"

The shorter man gazed back at him and what he wore. _Damn he really does look like a girl...they went all out on it...Though he's fucking gullible to believe them..._

He kept staring waiting for the other's reply smiling widely.

"Uh...yeah...you look fine."

"Yay! I'm happy that you do!" Eren hugged him again giggling.

Levi rolled his eyes pushing at him. "Okay now let me go brat before I kick you off."

"Can we go outside pleeeeease???"

"If it will make you let go than sure."

Jumping with glee, the boy let him go taking his hand and running down the hall; using his other hand to lift up the dress.

The corporal let himself be dragged along by Eren who still wore the dress. He hadn't hoped to go outside at all with him fearing that he would be caught in the state he was in. But being dressed as he was maybe they would be lucky.

Outside the sun had started to set, a strong breeze blew by having the trees sway along with it.

Eren looked out in awe at how the sun's last rays made the place looks beautiful. "Levi doesn't it look so pretty?" He turned back to him the wind blowing his dress up a bit as he held it down and the headband on his head.

_This is so fucking cliché...but damn it..._ He looked at him seeing the sun darken his figure for it was behind the boy. Seeing the childish smile on his face contrasted to the less innocent smile of the 16 year old he saw back at the court. Levi blinked trying to clear his vision of what he saw, but it still remained.

_"Heichou..." Eren's smile remained on his lips his hand outstretched towards him. He wore his uniform with his cap flapping behind him._

"Levi!"

The corporal snapped out of his thoughts shaking his head again. "What?"

"There are dark clouds in the sky, does that mean it will-"

As he said that thunder came as a downpour came on them drenching them. Eren screamed as Levi took hold of his hand dragging him back inside.

Once in and even after others were questioning and even scolding them for being outside the raven couldn't remember what had happened. His mind kept going in and out of his thoughts. Next thing he knew he was back in his office still drenched wet, not even realizing that he had to clean up the mess.

"Eren Yeager...just...what the fuck have you done to me..."


	7. I love Levi!

Levi looked down at the brunet who laid in bed, panting, face flushed with his dark brown hair suck with sweat to his face. He would have liked it better if the conditions were a bit different, but not like this.

Eren panted greatly shaking at how cold he was. He pulled the blankets around him more despite how hot he felt in them.

"Well shitty glasses?"

"He has a high fever, probably from standing out in the rain a few days ago in the dress."

"So it is your fault why am I not surprised."

"That isn't my fault! You both went out there! I'm surprised you didn't get sick either. Oh you would make such a cute-!"

Levi kicked her in the gut sending her flying back. "Call me fucking cute again and next time I'll kick your shitty face in."

Hanji cackled slowly getting up from the floor holding her stomach.

Erwin shook his head looking back down at the boy. "He needs to stay in bed and rest this off, we can't afford for him to get worse. Hanji you'll continue to monitor his state, Levi watch over him and inform Hanji if he gets any worse."

The raven waved him off his gaze returning to the brunet. It unnerved him to see the boy once filled with energy to be in this state. Unsettling even, he would prefer to see Eren annoying the living hell out of him than laying in that bed. Pulling up a chair he sat next to the bed, arms crossed one leg crossed over the other.

Both Hanji and Erwin quietly left the room leaving them be.

"Why didn't you say that you were feeling sick? Stupid brat trying to act all tough. That only makes you worse..." Levi leaned back in the chair watching the boy struggle to fight against the fever.

_Shouldn't his 16 year old body holding out better against the fever? Is it because his mindset is reverted to that of a 5 year old that the body isn't responding correctly? That wouldn't make much sense though...Ugh why am I worrying so much about him? I shouldn't care really..._

The room was quiet, save Eren's heavy breathing. Leaving Levi to his thoughts just to watch him struggle through. What was he suppose to do? Was there anything he could really do? No. Just to sit there in that chair next to the bed.

"You stupid brat...get better already..." The raven mumbled to himself eyes gazing down at the ground.

A knock came onto the door before it was opened.

"Eren!"

"M-Mikasa!"

Sighing he turned glaring at them. "Shut the fuck up he is sleeping."

Mikasa glared back at him coming up to the bed next to Eren.

Armin quickly said out his apologies going next to the woman. "Is he doing any better?"

"Not really, he still has a high fever, he hasn't changed much from the morning." Levi responded glancing at them before back at the brunet.

"He's going to rest up then right? Who is looking after him?"

"Yes he is, and I will watch him."

"But I could watch him better and even-"

"Orders from Erwin himself, you both will continue on with your fucking training with the others. Don't even fucking try to deny these orders."

Mikasa didn't like being told to basically stay away from her brother, he was her brother! She should be allowed to be with him and bring him back to proper health!

Armin looked between the two knowing to stay out of the fight between Mikasa and Humanity's Strongest.

"Both of you leave. Now."

The raven haired girl stood her ground glaring at him.

Levi crossed his arms matching her glare easily not moving from his spot.

"Mikasa we should probably go, come on we do have things to do." The blonde tried insisting though treading carefully over the very thin ice.

Her glare not leaving, the young woman looked over at her sick brother laying in bed. She saw how much he was struggling with his fever, feeling ever urge in her to take care of him. Though she hating the fact that she still had to listen to the shorty, and that Armin was right, not like she would admit that in the slightest.

"Come on Mikasa."

"Fine..." She turned leaving the room with Armin trailing behind.

Levi sighed leaning his head back before bringing it forward pushing some of his hair back. _Fuck Eren the hell is wrong with your friends...._ He gazed back at the boy seeing that his breathing had calmed down though sweat still trickled down.

"Disgusting...he needs a bath...maybe a cold one will bring the fever down a bit." The corporal reached over gently pushing some of Eren's hair out of his face. Sweat came over his fingers causing the man to scowl. "Bath." Pulling his hand away readying to go draw one it was taken hold of. Levi turned back seeing that the boy had taken hold of it.

Still a bit panting, Eren tightly held the hand, it was gentle and kind to him. He didn't want to be left alone, he didn't want to lose anyone ever again....again? "Don't leave...please..."

Levi stared at his face before reaching around stroking his hair. "I'm not going anywhere...I'm right here..." He whispered softly gently stroking him.

A soft sigh of relief came in between his breaths having him slowly fall back asleep still a hold of the raven's hand.

~*~*~*~

_"You're doing that wrong brat."_

_"What?! I'm doing what you said!"_

_"No you're fucking not I specifically told you to pay attention for the corners and these bedsheets aren't fucking cleaned properly. What did you do throw them in the damn lake?"_

_"I can't seem to do anything right is that it?"_

_"Well looks who smart, finally figured that out?"_

"Eren.....Eren...!"

_No...I want to know...who..._

"Eren!"

Slowly the brunet's eyes opened to the sound of his name being called. He felt some form of liquid around him...water? Eyes adjusting he saw that he was in a bath naked once more, his head still pounded as he felt like throwing up.

"Finally awake brat?"

Looking around he saw that Levi was giving him a bath again in cold water. "C-Cold..."

"But better than your body burning up, how do you feel?"

"H-Head hurts...p-pounding...feel sick..."

The corporal chuckled a bit. "Well no shit you feel sick you are sick brat. Sit up so I can wash you properly."

Eren sat up letting the older man have better access. "Levi?"

"What is it?"

"Am I loved?"

Movement stopped for a moment as he looked back at the boy. "What kind of question is that?"

Sea green eyes trailed down to the soapy water softly moving it. "Well...I don't feel all that loved anymore...my mom isn't here...The people here are really nice and I'm happy for that, but I don't really feel loved..."

Levi continued to stare down at Eren processing all that he said, he tried to think of something to say but nothing good came to mind. He wasn't the best in giving advice or to try and calm the situation. Expressing feelings at all was hard as is. So instead he poured water over his head.

"Wah!"

"Don't think about stuff that will hurt your head more." The raven scrubbed him more pouring more water over him. "You should know the answer to that question brat just by everyone's actions. They wouldn't treat you the way they do if they didn't love you a bit."

The boy glanced back up at him thinking over what he had said looking back down. _So...would that mean...that...._

Rinsing him off, the man helped Eren up getting a towel to dry him off.

"....Levi?"

"What?"

"Does that mean...that you love me too?"

Eyes widened a bit as the corporal threw the towel over the young boy's head drying his hair. "You need to stop sputtering nonsense and get more damn rest. First you have to eat." He made sure the boy's face was completely covered so his own face couldn't even see with the light pink color on his cheeks.

Blinking, the brunet let his hair be dried off and helped up out of the tub. So does that mean Levi loved him? Or did he not? Maybe it was like? He had said so right? "Levi...you like me though...right?"

Levi got another towel wrapping it around his body to dry it off. "Hmm...would I be paying any attention to you if I didn't like you?"

Eren smiled brightly as he turned around hugging him tightly. "I like you too Levi!!"

"Oi oi get off! You're still wet!" The raven pushed at his wet body it slipping off, he tried to step back but slipped. "Ah!"

"Ahhh!" The brunet fell forward with him landing on top.

Groaning the shorter man held his head. "The third time you brat..." He felt his clothes getting wet. "You're getting my fucking clothes wet..."

"I-I'm sorry Levi y-you pulled me forward down with you..."

He stared back up into sea green eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Better...I don't feel so sick...head hurts just a bit..."

"Good. Now get off."

Eren scrambled to sit up.

Levi sat up rubbing his head looking down at his clothing. A sigh escaped his lips as he got back up holding his hand out to the boy. "Come on, I'm not going to feed or dress you."

Looking up at him a smile once more returned to his face as he took hold of his hand standing up gripping the hand tightly.

"Now you're going to get dress properly this time brat. You better not need my help because you won't get any." The raven dried off his body then tying the towel around his waist before pulling him out.

Like? Was all that he felt? No....what was it again? ...Oh!

"I love Levi!"


	8. S-Scawy W-Woman!

"Hahaha! I can't believe it Levi! You actually did that?!"

"Shut your fucking mouth four eyes or I'll shut it for you." Levi growled arms crossed as he glared over at the red head.

It had been three days since the incident of...well...Eren's _confession_ , if he would even considered a kid's confession. Literally the fact that he was thinking like a kid couldn't mean anything right? All children loved something, Eren was no different in this state he would change his mind quite quickly. Levi had ponder over this and even knew it to be to true, yet he couldn't shake this feeling he had in him...

"You ran into a wall! How is that not funny?!" Hanji laughed more holding her sides.

Truth be told he had, in fact, ran into a wall, and it was made into much more of a spectacle than needed to be.

_Eyes widened at what the boy had said, grey eyes darted to stare at the one who said what he thought he heard correctly._

_A large smile plastered the brunet's lips forest green eyes held much love and joy despite his sicken state. "I love Levi Heichou!"_

_The raven stopped walking for a time just trying to process all that was said, his mind was still that of a child right? There was no way that he meant any of what he said._

_"Levi?" Eren came up looking over at him a bit confused that he hadn't respond._

_Snapping out of his thoughts he saw how close the boy had gotten to him, he backed away to gain some distance. "Do you even know what you're even saying?"_

_"I'm saying that I love you Heichou!"_

_"I got that, but I'm asking do you know what that means?"_

_Tilting his head the boy stared back at him. "It means that I love you Levi."_

_A soft sigh escaped his lips. "Never mind you don't know what it really means. Let's just-"_

_"I love you Heichou!"_

_Levi was turning when he said that once more this time not stopping, but he failed to realize that he hit a wall instead of going in through the doorway._

_Eren jumped. "Levi!" He watched Levi fall back hitting the ground._

The raven tapped his arm scowling at the memory a bit not liking how it made him a laughing stock. Well, at least to Hanji he was, no one else would dare to laugh at him like she did. "Keep laughing and I will knock your fucking teeth in."

Hanji giggled grinning like a mad man. "How can I stop Levi? It is very hilarious to think about! Especially when your reaction is amazing!" She cackled thinking more about his reaction.

Levi turned around kicking at Hanji in the stomach sending her back again. He growled cleaning off his boot. "I fucking told you that I would."

"Didn't doubt that you wouldn't, but my teeth are still in tack~" Hanji got up rubbing her stomach once more, though it hurt she had gotten use to the kicks after sometime. "So will you let me take him this time? Please Levi! I'll be good to him! Just run only a few tests!"

The corporal stared back at her not exactly sure if he should, knowing her she would do quite a few painful tests on the boy. The again this would give him a chance to figure out couple of things... "Only if you have someone else with you both, another that he trusts. And someone fucking sane to keep you from doing too much shit to him."

"Yeah! Thank you Corporal!" The red head quickly hugged him before running out of the room.

Levi hoped that he wouldn't live to regret this all. "Let it be someone sane with them...please..."

~*~*~*~

"We're gonna have so much fun Eren!" Hanji bounced around her room happily smiling pulling out different tools and utensils.

Eren stare back at her looking afraid, sure he knew enough that she held good intensions, but he was a kid still! Why would they need all those sharp objects?!

Off to the side Armin watched as Hanji went around her room collecting various of objects to use for her "experiments" that she was going to do. In all honesty he wasn't sure why he was there, Eren just came up to him and asked him to come. The blonde just ended up in the same room with the red head and brunet.

"Okay I have all the items that we need to get a move on! So Eren can you first take off your shirt for me?"

"Why...?" The boy was starting to get even more scared and nervous the more she asked him to do things he was told to not do.

"Because so I can check to see how your body is developing and that everything is still very health."

The boy looked back over at Armin wanting some help on this matter.

Armin glanced between them both trying to think of some way to remedy both situations so that everyone would be happy. "Hanji how about we have Eren keep his shirt on and you do your..testes that involves his clothes on first."

Sighing the scientist put away some of the tools she was going to use. "Fiiine, we'll do that first."

Eren hugged Armin very grateful that he was saved from removing his clothes...for now anyway. He looked back at the scientist still quite fearful of what they would do now for their other "experiments".

"Okay Eren now instead you'll take some different kinds of liquid substances to test out our tolerance. And to see if your Titan powers would protect you from the more deadlier ones, but not life threatening."

The brunet's eyes widened as he hid behind Armin even more now, that was worse than taking off his clothing! He would have done that now than this!

"Hanji even I can't find that remotely safe, he's still a little child in that body there. And Corporal Levi wouldn't want him to be sick again or even dead."

Hanji groaned setting the bottle down. "Then what am I allowed to do?!" She looked back over at her supplies trying to think of another experiment to do.

No matter what she pulled out, Eren didn't like any of them shaking his head and hiding behind Armin for protection. Why oh why was he doing any of these? What was the point of doing experiments? He was fine! He felt better after his cold went away so there was no point! Wahhh Levi!

The red head found one other thing she could do as a grin came on her lips while picking up the instrument for her experiment. "How about then a simple injection and see what happened?" She turned around with an syringe in hand.

Nope nope, last straw. "Levi!!!" Eren cried out before bolting to the door.

Hanji took hold of his arm before he could leave. "Wait! It won't hurt too badly I swear! Let me just show you!" She brought the needle to his arm about to push it in.

Shaking his head he grabbed her own arm, with his strength he was easily able to throw her towards the bed making her release him. "Nooooo!" Eren ran out of the room.

"Wait Eren! It won't hurt that badly I promise!" The scientist got up running out after the boy.

Armin was left alone in the room quite confused and just...what? He snapped out of his daze when he heard crashing sounds coming from the halls. "Uh oh."

Eren was running down the halls hearing the woman still following after him, he was beyond scared. All the objects and suggestions that she had told him got progressively worse than the last, not to mention that he didn't even think half of those were even possible. Never the less he wanted to find Levi and fast before she caught him.

"Come on Eren we haven't even done one test yet!" Hanji called out to him still running getting really close to him.

"No! I don't want to anymore! You're scaring me!" He turned down different hallways knocking over anything in his way trying to block her path.

"I don't mean to Eren! Just one little needle!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"NO!" The boy knocked over a vase spilling water all over the ground.

Having not seen the water, the red head slipped on the small puddle that formed falling back onto her butt. "Eren!"

The brunet kept running, things still being knocked over, even at one point dirt and mud were tracked inside the place. How that happened no one knew, only feared for the corporal's wrath if it was left and not cleaned up. Eren turned down some more hallways looking back to see if the scary woman was still chasing him. When he didn't notice he started to slow down but tripped over his own feet falling down forward.

"Wah!"

"Gah!"

Levi had been walking down passing a corridor while looking through paperwork when he heard the scream. Though he couldn't react fast enough when he felt his foot get grabbed forcing him to fall down to the ground papers flying all over the place. His eye twitched as he looked back to see if his guess was correct.

Eren whined out from the pain the fall caused; still holding the older man's leg, the boy looked up to see who he had took hold of. "L-Levi!" A smile came on his lips his eyes watering up.

And it was, good grief. Levi sat up still looking back at the boy. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I-I was running from t-the scary w-woman! She was trying to do all of these weird tests on me! Then she wanted to stick a needle in me!" The brunet sat up his hand not letting go of his leg.

The raven already wasn't liking the headache that was forming from everything again; he really was getting tired of all the shit that was going on. "Are you going to let go of my leg anytime soon?"

"S-Sorry!"

"Ugh..."

"This is a lot more mess than I thought." Armin finally had caught up to Eren having looking at the disastrous halls caused by the sixteen year old with the mind of a five year old. It could have been worse, but still just as bad.

Eye twitching even more, the corporal looked over at the blonde. "Arlert what is the meaning of this?"

Fidgeting his hands, Armin looked around trying to come up with a good response. "Uhhh...well...corporal..Miss Hanji got out of hand. Which in turn caused for Eren to panic and run out of the room causing a lot of...chaos..."

Levi sighed pinching the bridge of his nose; he got up as he went around picking up the paper he dropped.

Eren helped Levi pick up the papers as he held out the ones he collected to the shorter man. "S-Sorry H-Heichou..." He looked at him a bit teary eyed.

Staring up at him, the raven pinched the brunet's nose. "Don't be sorry, this isn't your fault, and aren't you suppose to be a big boy? No crying."

Holding his nose, a smile came on the boy's lips as he laughed. "I am!" He came over and hugged the man tightly.

"Alright alright let me go, I still have some things I need to do. Go with Petra or someone."

"But-"

"No buts, you go until I finish up."

Eren nodded his head letting him go.

"Good boy." Levi ruffled his hair. "Petra is in the kitchen the last I saw her. You know how to get there?"

"I do! I'll be good too!" He smiled once more before running off.

"Careful!" The corporal called out, another sigh came from his lips before he turned to face the blonde once more. "Call shitty glasses to my office. Now." Eye twitching with a glare, the raven turned walking off.

Armin gulped a bit seeing how angry the man was. _R.I.P. Hanji, you'll be dead just soon._


	9. I-I'm C-Confused...

Eren walked down the hall not sure on what to do anymore, he left the scary woman behind hoping that she wouldn't bother him again. But then Levi sent him away, what was he suppose to do now?

"I did want to go outside again..but Levi said I couldn't go out alone..." The boy pushed his two index fingers together pouting. He really wanted to go outside, but who would take him?

Once more he walked without paying attention and bumped into another person. He really needed to pay more attention; Eren fell to the ground landing on his butt.

"I'm sor-Eren?"

"Owie..." Rubbing his butt the brunet looked up when his name was called.

Mikasa crouched down in front of him now being eye level to him. "I'm sorry Eren I didn't see you there." She held a hand out to him helping him stand back up.

"It's okay...Mikasa nee-chan?"

She nodded her head. "You can call me that, though it's more Mikasa. What are you doing walking around by yourself Eren?"

An idea popped to the boy's head as he smiled happily taking her hands. "Mikasa nee-chan! Will you go with me outside?" This would be perfect! He'd get to go outside and he wouldn't be alone! That way Levi wouldn't yell at him for being outside!

The raven haired woman lightly blush when he took hold of her hands. "Sure Eren I'll go with you outside."

"Yay! Thank you Mikasa nee-chan!" Eren pulled the girl along taking her outside.

Both of them headed outside the castle, clouds lazily drifted by in the sky, the sun high up letting its warm rays gently caress those who come before them. The boy looked around once more even though he saw it before. He walked out towards the forest surrounding them looking up at the large trees.

Mikasa watched him walk around making sure to stay close by to him. It was weird to see him act so childish, where as even before he never really did. Then again she didn't really know him before he saved her from those who tried to take her after they killed her parents. She pulled her scarf closer to her walking up to the boy.

Eren had sat down in a small patch of flowers gently picking some out weaving them together.

"What are you doing Eren?" The woman took a seat next to him watching him weave in new flowers.

"You'll see!" He kept weaving until he finished. "All done!" He held a flower crown in his hands as he turned putting it on her head. "That's for you! For taking me out here!" He smiled before going to make another for Levi.

Blushing once more, the raven reached up to gently touch it. "T-Thank you Eren...where did you learn to make these?"

"My mom taught me how to one day! I didn't really think it was very boy like, but she said she liked them a lot! So so I was gonna make some for other and then I'll make one for her when I see her! She's gonna love it!" He smiled greatly continuing to make the flower crown for Levi.

The raven haired woman stopped touching the flower crown as she looked back at Eren. Oh how it was painful to see that smile on his face knowing full well that he would never get to see his mother again. But she couldn't out right tell him that could she? It would break the boy's heart. Mikasa went over getting down on her knees again hugging him.

"M-Mikasa nee-chan?" The brunet's flowering weaving was brought to a stop when she had hugged him.

Hugging him tighter, Mikasa pressed her head against his. _I'll protect you Eren...everything will be alright..._

~*~*~*~

Levi was beyond pissed, he was seething with rage that was getting the best of him. So the best way he found to get rid of it was through cleaning, yet he cleaned the whole floor where his room was and his anger was still high. The corporal opt to go outside and clean the stables, anything to get his mind off what just happened.

Now outside in the stables cleaning, Levi calmed his head to think rationally at just what he was so mad at. First off the stunt that shitty glasses pulled with the brat sure pissed him off, not only did she scare him but the whole floor was a mess! He had to clean that again, second Erwin was piling him up with paperwork and demanding reports on Eren's progress when he gives them daily anyway!

A horse huffed shaking their head of water that the man put on it without realizing.

Oh but the worst of all was coming outside for some air and catching that girl hugging Eren!

The horse whined jumping back on it's hind legs when more water was dumped on it.

Levi stood there staring off at nothing realizing what he just thought. _The worst...? No...seeing him get hugged by another cannot..._ He set the bucket down going over and sitting on a block of hay arms resting on his legs.

"No...no no that's not it...I'm not fucking jealous over some kid hugging another brat...I'm just losing my shit that has to be it."

But the more he thought about them hugging the more his chest tightened and his anger rising. Why? Him jealous? He never got jealous before at least not to this extent! The raven haired man dropped his head a bit rubbing at his temples.

"Okay okay calm down...there has to be a reasonable explanation for this." Though as hard as he tried he couldn't think of anything that wold make any more sense. "...Fuck..." He groaned dropping his head into his hands. "This can't be happening..."

"Corporal?"

Levi looked up seeing Petra standing by the stable doors. He stood up turning to face her. "What is it Petra?"

She saluted him. "Sorry to interrupt sir but Eren has been looking for you the past couple hours. Say he wanted to give you something?"

The man picked up his supplies walking over to the door where she stood. "Tell him to meet me in my office." He walked off back inside.

Petra watched her corporal walk back inside. _I hope everything is okay Levi...you look stress and confused..._ Sighing she followed after him.

~*~*~*~

Eren smiled happily, despite what happened in the morning the rest of his day was turning out great! He got to go outside, he made a flower crown for Levi and his mother, and even had a great dinner! He'll have to take a bath soon but not before he could give the crown to Levi!

"I hope he likes it I picked out the flowers that were boyish colors to use!" The brunet went up to the corporal's office knocking on the door.

"Enter."

Taking a deep breath, the boy came in with the crown behind his back. "Levi Levi!"

A sigh came from the raven's lips as he set his pen down looking up at the boy. "What is it?"

Eren rocked back an forth on the balls of his feet smiling widely.

Levi raised an eyebrow to his oddly giddy behavior. "You're super happy, what gives?"

He came up behind Levi's desk to stand next to him.

"Are you gonna answer me at all?" The corporal turned in his chair arms crossed to face him.

Not being able to take it anymore, the brunet put the flower crown on his head. "Ta da! I made you a flower crown Levi! I found red, blue, orange color flowers to use! All boyish colors!" A large smile continued to adorn his face waiting eagerly for his response.

To say he wasn't expecting that was an understatement, sure Petra had told him that Eren wanted to give him something. Which prompt about an hour or so later waiting for the boy to receive...this? Levi reached up touching the crown on his head. He looked back over at his eager face, he would be caught dead wearing this out in public...Yet this brat spent the time to make him one anyway.

"Do you like it?" Eren had to ask he needed to know!

Lowering his hand, a small smile came quickly just as it left. "It's not bad kid."

"I'm so glad!" The boy hugged Levi tightly. "I thought you weren't gonna like it!"

The man patted his back chuckling. "Yeah yeah now let go."

"I tried to make yours different from the other two I made!"

"Other two?"

"Yeah! I made one for Mikasa nee-chan and my mom!"

All movements stopped when he heard that name again, chest clenched up and anger rose. Everything else fell on deaf ears as he pushed Eren back as he stood.

"Levi?" The brunet looked down at him confused.

"Time for your bath." He pushed the boy towards the door.

"But-"

"Petra will give you your bath, afterwards go straight to bed."

"But Levi-"

"That's an order. Go now." Levi almost glared up at him pushing him out.

Eren looked back at him with a sad and confused look on his face before the door was closed on him.

Hand pressed to the door, the raven slowly let his hand fall to his side the other coming up pressing against his forehead gripping his hair. "Fuck...God damnit!" Levi kicked the door turning away from it.

It was there, he knew it, but didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe a single word of it.

"I'm fucking jealous for a fucking kid.....fuck my life."


	10. It's for Heichou!

"Petra nee-chan! Petra nee-chan!!!"

The woman looked behind hearing her name being called loudly by the one she knew all too well. "Eren? What is it?"

Coming up to her, Eren took hold of her hands. "Petra nee-chan can you help me please?"

"What do you need help with Eren?"

"I need help with learning how to clean right."

"Clean right?"

"Yeah! I need to learn to clean right so I can clean with Levi! Or at least clean for him!"

Petra tilted her head a bit. "Why would you need to clean for him?"

Eren rubbed his head looking up at her. "B-Because....I-I want do do this for him...please Petra nee-chan please?"

It was hard to resist that pouting face of the boy's, even if it was on a 16 year old's face. "Well...I mean..."

"What's seems to be the problem Petra?"

The woman turned seeing the other members of her team come up to her, more or less. "Auruo, Edl, Mike, Gunther, well yeah there is a problem...sort of. Eren here wants to learn how to clean."

"Clean? What for?" Edl looked over at the boy seeing him look at the group with big puppy dog eyes pleading to them.

"He wants to clean for Heichou."

"Why would you clean for him?" Auruo almost sneered over at the brunet.

"B-Because! I wanna! Please help me learn!"

Mike looked at Eren studying him for a bit, he could tell that the young boy was serious, though his reasons for learning very vague. "Alright we'll help you."

"What?!"

Petra smiled at the tall blonde before turning to face Eren once more. "Well okay then we'll help you learn to clean properly. But then you'll have to listen to us and learn to properly do it, or Heichou won't be pleased at all. You understand Eren?"

He nodded his head furiously hands clenched into fists in front of his chest. "Yes! I'll do what it takes to make Heichou happy!"

The five of them saw that spark of determination in the boy, the one they saw in their training before he became a little kid. Some form of a smile came on each of their lips. "Let's get started then."

~*~*~*~

"No no no! That's all wrong Eren! There can't be any streaks on the floor! Do it again!" Auruo yelled at the boy when he saw all of the streaks on the floor.

Eren wet the rag again going back over the floors again moving across them.

"Whoa whoa! You can't clean the floors like that! Your feet are going over the spots you already cleaned! Now you have to redo them! Start at one end of the hall and work your way back! Once you properly dry the floors can you walk on them!"

Falling back on his butt, the boy sniffed as tears formed in his eyes.

The man crossed his arms looking down at him waiting to see if he would give up. "You ready to give up on one of the easier tasks? And the first one no less! What kind of determination is that?"

Eren sat there staring at the ground few tears slipping. Sniffing again he wiped his eyes of the tears they once more showing determination. He wasn't going to quit, especially not on the first task. He got back on his feet taking the bucket and rag going to one end of the hallway. Dipping the cloth in the soapy water, the brunet started again doing how Auruo told him.

A grin came on Auruo's lips seeing that the boy indeed had some fight in him to do this. But it was only the beginning.

~*~*~*~

"Come on Yeager! The horses won't bite you!"

Eren slowly moved towards the horse as it stared at him. "D-Do I really n-need to c-clean t-them?"

"They're part of the stables," Gunther came up petting the horses. "Just wash them carefully and they will let you, they know when they have to get washed."

Taking a deep breath, the brunet dipped the brush into the bucket, he went in with the horse gently putting the brush on it. He slowly started to scrub the horse, he saw that the horse wasn't trying to hurt him. Instead it leaned its head over pushing playfully at him. A laugh came from him as he smiled brightly.

Gunther smiled as well watching him clean. "Now remember when you are cleaning or feeding the horses hay you have to stay calm. They'll sense your nervousness and get restless themselves. Be calm, happy, and not nervous, they're perfectly harmless. Clean them gently too and don't over feed them."

Eren nodded enthusiastically continuing to was the horse; rinsing it off he quickly moved onto the next one.

The man put his hands on his hips smiling, another one down for the boy, three more to go.

~*~*~*~

"Now most of the floors need to be wiped down especially the first few floors where people come and go bringing in mud and dirt from outside. But more for the upper floors you tend to just dust and sweep. If too dusty, or the dust got crusty that you have to scrub, then you'll need to wipe it down." Mike handed him a broom and hand duster. He also tied on a handkerchief around his neck and on his head.

"What are these for?"

"They're to keep you from breathing in the dust and getting it on your hair. You always work from top to bottom. Use the stool if you need to reach higher on the walls, dust windows down to the floor, then you sweep up the rest."

Eren nodded as he slipped the handkerchief over his mouth and nose. He took the stool to stand on as he worked from the top.

"Do it hard you need to knock all the dust down to the ground."

The brunet coughed when some of the dust got into his mouth from the top of the handkerchief. Next it got into his eyes as he went back too much falling back to the ground.

"Eren! Hey are you alright?" Mike got down helping the boy sit up. "You can't stare directly at it or the dust would surely get in."

Sniffs came from him once more, eyes watering up from the dust or his own tears, probably even both.

"Hey you can stop now, you don't really need to-"

"No!" Eren looked over at him. "I-I have to do this! I can't stop half way already!" He wiped his eyes standing back up; getting up on the stool the boy tried again this time not looking directly at it. Eren moved around the hall knocking the dust down to the floor. By the end of it he was covered in dust, he shook himself letting as much as possible fall to the floor. Next he took the broom sweeping up, having remembered when Levi taught him that.

Mike watched him work that determination once more returning. _He really is determined to do this...most kids don't have that fire in them...is it the body remembering...or is Eren actually starting to remember himself?_

~*~*~*~

"Picking up after ourselves help reduce the amount of food, trash, any other items that would leave a bigger mess later on, or even getting in the way for people to trip or slip on hurting themselves. So we'll go around picking up any trash we see. Then we'll do the windows next."

Eren nodded picking up a bin where the trash would go into. He walked with Edl to all the room picking up any trash they saw.

"You know with wiping the floors and dusting they are applied to the rooms too not just the halls right?"

"Uh huh, we did the rooms too, Mike nii-chan and Auruo nii-chan told me how to do those too. Though at one point Auruo nii-chan bit his tongue again."

"Of course he did...Well usually people know to clean up after themselves. So picking up trash isn't big of a deal, besides the kitchen you'll get a lot there. Now we do windows. They're like the floors but a lot more delicate because you don't want to break the glass." Edl gave him the materials as they went up to the windows.

Eren looked at them. "So like the floors but with this spray instead?"

"Yeah you use that to spray the window, wipe it down, then dry them so they don't leave any streaks."

The brunet nodded as he got to work, he was close. Just one more after this one and then he would have learned to clean. And then maybe Levi wouldn't be mad at him any more. They haven't talked since the shorter man threw him out of the room practically; the boy didn't know if it was that Levi was really busy or he was avoiding him. Either way he was close and then they would talk again!

~*~*~*~

"Wait Eren you'll shrink those clothes!"

"Uwah they're so small! I-I'm sorry!"

"It's okay but now you need to-ah! Eren! You didn't put the clothes on right they're gonna fall!"

"Eeeep!" He got up running over grabbing the clothes before they fell to the ground.

Petra took hold of the basin keeping it from tipping over when the boy hit it, she softly sighed looking over. She saw that Eren was sitting on the floor the clothes having been thrown back over the string line poorly. Getting up she went over to him. "Eren? Are you okay?"

The boy started to softly cry hugging his knees to his chest. "I-I c-can't...I-I can't Petra....I-I just m-mess up e-everything..."

"N-No Eren you haven't messed up! Sure you've gotten confused and made some mistakes but you've made a lot of progress in just one day! The others said you've done so well! You can't let one more slip up defeat you when you're at the end!"

"T-Then why does L-Levi keep i-ignoring me?! I-I'm doing this f-for him but he doesn't s-seems to care a-about me at a-all!" He looked up at her tears falling down his cheeks.

Petra was shocked by how the brunet was acting. She never would have thought that this would be the real reason he asked to learn to clean. Though the ginger could believe that both reasons were true, but this one was just a bit more on his mind. "Captain Levi has his reasons Eren, but he stills very much cares for you. He cares for everyone in his own way, if anything he puts blame on himself for things. But he makes sure that everyone is safe." She gently ruffled his hair. "He does care."

Eren stared back at her sniffing. "R-Really?"

"Really." The ginger smiled wiping his tears. "Now come on, the finish line is just there, let's get these clothes done."

A smile came on his lips as he wiped the last of his tears. "Okay!"

~*~*~*~

"Thank you for the report Petra, everything is in order then?" Levi sat at his desk looking over some paper work.

She nodded to him. "Yes sir everything is in order and even cleaned."

"Really now? I never ordered any cleaning."

"I know sir, but Eren insisted that he cleaned."

Levi stopped writing as he looked up at her. "Eren cleaned?"

"Yes sir, under our supervision, but he cleaned up mostly all by himself."

The corporal stared back down a the paperwork tapping his pencil on the desk think about if everything was really clean properly, that it wasn't a big mess. But most importantly, did Eren really clean it all by himself?

"He did it all for you sir, maybe you should pay attention again."

Levi instantly looked up seeing Petra winking to him. He watched her salut him before walking out. "She...can't be serious...can she?"


	11. I-I'm not a k-kid Levi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song used in this chapter! But it is very pretty!

Taking a deep breath, Levi Ackerman walked through the halls of the castle seeing how clean the place was. Though he couldn't tell if it was by Eren or the rest of his team. A few days had passed since Petra came and told him Eren cleaned up the place by himself. Even though it was hard to believe that the place did look clean.

In all honesty the corporal only made excuses to keep away from the boy. Trying to figure out all these feelings going through him and being around the boy wouldn't have helped. But it has been almost two weeks since they last talk let alone seen each other, he figured it was time to stop running away.

_Getting all worked up over a brat is one thing, but it taking this long to get over it? This is not like me at all, even after all this time I still don't know these feelings or even understand them._ Levi came up to the brunet's room standing outside of it. He sighed as he knocked on the door.

"Yeager."

No response.

"Eren."

Nothing.

Glaring, the raven opened the door going in. "When I call for you next time answer-" He looked around the room and saw no sign of the boy anywhere in the room. "What the...where is he?" Levi quickly left going around the place searching for the boy.

"I'm sorry Corporal I haven't seen him."

"Not here Heichou."

"Sorry corporal he's not here either."

"I saw him going outside once, but I think he's already back inside."

"He was running from Hanji before Mike stopped her."

"Eren was in the kitchen for a time before he was taken out."

"I believe the last person who saw him was Petra."

Levi ran over to where he new where he knew Petra would be; panting a bit he finally came up to the ginger. "Petra..."

Petra turned around seeing the raven. "Corporal Levi, is something wrong?"

"Yeager...where..."

"Eren? Oh he found one of the meeting rooms, he's been in there ever since."

"Doing...what?"

The woman giggled smiling to him. "Why don't you go find out?" She walked off.

A sigh came from his lips, Levi went off to the meeting rooms to look for Eren. He opened multiple doors looking in each room for the boy. Right when he was about to give up he heard a noise coming from a room. Levi quietly opened the door.

"Day by day  
We have lost our edge  
Don't you know?  
Forgotten is the life we led  
Now it seems  
You don't care what the risk is  
The peaceful times have made us blind."

Levi listened to what he believed to be singing. He came into the room to see Eren sitting on the table with a piece of paper in hand looking to be reading it.

"Can't look back  
They will not come back  
Can't be afraid  
It's time after time  
Once again  
I'm hiding in my room  
The peaceful times have made us blind."

Eren looked at the paper sounding out the words he knew best and when Petra before helped him with it.

"So you can't fly if you never try  
You told me...Oh, Long ago  
But you left the wall  
Outside the gate  
So more than ever, it's real.

It was like a nightmare  
It's painful for me  
Because nobody wants to die too fast  
Remember the day of grief  
Now it's strange for me  
I could see your face  
I could hear your voice."

Levi leaned against the door just watching the boy sing, though it wasn't the best it still had it's own charm to it.

"Remember the day we met  
It's painful for me  
Because nobody wants to die too fast  
Remember a day we dreamt  
It's painful for me  
I could see your face  
I could hear your voice.

Song for the...relutent heroes  
Oh Give me your strength  
Our life is so short  
Song for the relutent heroes  
I wanna be brave like you  
From my heart."

Eren smiled once he finished humming softly to himself as he kept reading over the paper his legs rocking back and forth over the side of the table.

Levi tapped his arm before pushing off the door going over to the boy. "Eren."

The boy lowered the paper as he looked over seeing Levi in front of him; his eyes widened when he saw the man. But this was what he wanted, he wanted to be with Levi if not ask what had happened to make him mad with him.

"Look I-"

"D-Dance!"

"Excuse me?"

Eren got off the table taking hold of Levi's hands. "L-Let's dance!" He pushed the table to one side of the room to clear up space for them. Taking hold of his hands again, the brunet began to spin them around in an attempt to dance together.

The corporal was confused as to what was going on, but thinking back to what has happened these last couple weeks he was beginning to understand. Eren was upset, he was worried about how Levi must have thought about that day when he pushed him away. How could it not be obvious?

_Has he really been worried about it this whole time? Well I really haven't talked to him since then, let alone seen him...A brat this one is..._ Levi let them spin around for a while longer before he stopped them.

"That's not how you dance brat." Levi took the lead though finding it difficult with Eren's height, but he managed to lead them in a simple step.

Eren watched his feet following along with the raven as best as he could.

"Don't stare at our feet Yeager." The corporal lifted up his chin making the boy look into his eyes. "Keep looking at me."

Forest green eyes stared back into charcoal grey ones not once leaving them.

The two danced around the room for sometime just letting their feet guide them across the floor having not once messed up.

_He's not that bad, little rough, but not too bad._

"Levi you don't dance often do you?"

"Shut it, I've danced more than you have."

Eren giggled smiling to him. "Doesn't look like it."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Then we don't have to dance."

"No! I-I sill want to!"

"Thought so. Shut up and just keep dancing." The raven kept moving them around another silence coming between them.

"Um-"

"Who taught you that song?"

"The song? Oh! Petra nee-chan did! She called it...Re...Relu...Relutent Heroes!"

"It's Reluctant Heroes."

"Relutent?"

"Reluctant."

"Re...lu...c...tant?"

Levi nodded. "Reluctant."

"Reluctant!" Eren smiled to him bouncing a bit.

A very small smile came to the raven's lips. "Yeah...Reluctant Heroes."

The brunet stopped their dancing holding Levi's hands. "Levi...do you hate me?"

"Do I hate you?"

He nodded biting his lip. "B-Because w-we haven't talked o-or be together for a-a long t-time...I-I thought you h-hated me..."

Levi stared back at him watching his movements and facial expression, so it was true... "No Eren I don't hate you, and it's only been a couple weeks."

"Then why-"

"I ignored you because I had a lot of things going through my mind. I was confused on things and I needed to be alone to figure them out. But I never hated you, instead I managed to figure out what I needed."

"S-So then...w-we..."

A sigh came from his lips. "Yes, we can see each other again."

Eren squealed hugging Levi. "Thank you thank you thank you!!!"

"Oi Oi personal space."

The brunet didn't listen as he just hugged the man tightly not letting go.

Levi sighed once more as he patted his back. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Let me be with you from now on?"

"Do you even know what that implies?"

"That me and Heichou will play together more?"

"You really are a brat."

"S-Stop calling me that I'm not!"

"Course you are kid."

"No I'm not! Leviiii!"

The man chuckled a bit at Eren's whining, a soft smile coming to his lips. _I guess I can get use to this, more or less._


	12. I will be an Adult! ...M-Mom?

Eren pouted sitting on the ground arms crossed. "I'm not a kid....Armin nii-chan! I'm not a kid am I?"

Armin turned around looking over at the brunet. "Well Eren you do act childish sometimes."

"When?"

"Like when you whine or pout and sit like you are now."

He uncrossed his arms and crossed his legs together instead. "How do I not be childish?"

"Why would you want to know that?" The blonde looked back at his book that he was reading.

"To show Levi that I'm not a kid! That I can do grownup stuff too!"

A small laugh escaped his lips as the smaller boy closed his book turning around fully to face Eren. "You really wanna learn?"

"Yeah!" Eren stood up in front of him nodding with a determined look.

"Then let's start with the basics."

"Basics?"

Armin held up the book in his hands. "Reading and writing."

The brunet blinked staring at the book. "But I know how to read and write..."

"Not all that well," Armin pulled the taller boy to sit down at a desk in the room they were in. "Which is why I'm going to teach you to read and write better. If you show Heichou that you can read and write properly then he'll start to see you as an adult."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, an adult can prove they are an adult by what they read, how well they write, their speech, and then their actions. These are the basics to becoming an adult."

"Then I'll do it! I'll become an adult!" Eren clenched his hands into fists again over his chest feeling ready and determined to learn to be an adult. This way Levi wouldn't call him a kid again!

_Well those were very simple things, there's a lot more that he probably shouldn't know about. Though I think this will be fun to do. Almost reminds me of when Eren would show his admiration to the corporal. How he has changed in just about a month._

"Armin nii-chan! Let's start let's start!" Eren tugged on his arm bouncing in his seat.

"Okay okay, stop bouncing Eren you're looking like a child again."

He instantly stopped looking up at him still.

The blonde smiled pulling out some papers and books. "Alright we'll work on both since they go hand in hand really well."

Eren nodded listening in very closely to what Armin told him. Though as they went on with the lesson, Eren couldn't help but find this very familiar, that something like this happened before...Or...was it something completely different?

_A book? ....Bullies? Hmmm....he really looks like the boy I saved that one time...was it just me or was there someone else too? And....why can't I stop thinking about this thing called an Ocean..._

~*~*~*~

"Mikasa nee-chan! Mikasa nee-chan!" Eren went up to her with Armin running behind him.

"Eren hold on!" Armin shouted still running to catch up to him.

The two made it to the raven haired woman who was washing the horses this time. She turned around to see the, coming up to her. "Eren, Armin."

Eren skidded to a stop in front of her. "Mikasa Mikasa nee-chan! I need your help!"

Looking at an excited boy, then at a tired blond, Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "What do you need help with Eren?" She went back to grooming the horses.

"I need your help to teach me to be an adult!"

"A what?" She instantly turned to look at Armin to explain.

"Long story short, wants to prove to Levi Heichou that he is an adult."

"Why do you want to do that?"

Eren clenched his hands into fists in front of his chest. "Because! I don't want Levi to think I'll always be a kid! Because I'm not a kid!"

"Aren't you five though Eren?"

The blond boy looked between the two, not sure if he should intervene between them...but didn’t like where this was going.

"A-Age doesn't matter! Armin nii-chan has been helping me learn a lot of stuff! I can be an adult!"

Mikasa put down the brush for the horse as she fully faced him her arms crossed. "Eren you don't understand how hard it is to be an adult."

The brunet began to pout stomping his foot. "Armin nii-chan already told me what it takes to be an adult!"

She looked towards Armin.

"It was really really basic simple stuff..." Armin held his hands up not wanting to be a part of this.

“I see…” The raven looked back at Eren. “Eren I don’t think there is any need to really teach you to be an adult.”

Eren glared at her. “Why not?”

“Because, Eren, you’re acting more like a child just trying to learn if you could be an adult.”

“I can!”

“No you can’t.” Mikasa lowered her arms going up to stand in front of him. “You do not understand Eren, you’re not getting that there are complications as to why you can’t act nor learn to be an adult.”

“Mikasa you’re not making any sense as to why I can’t! You’re making it seem as if I don’t understand something important!”

“Because you don’t!” She raised her voice at him.

The brunet backed away a bit surprised by her sudden raise in voice; he never heard her raise her voice especially towards him.

Armin started to get worried seeing the tension build even more between them both; he would be there to stop and remedy the situation if needed be. But he felt as if this needed to happen.

Taking a step back herself, the raven haired woman calmed down before speaking once more to him. “You don’t understand…what it means to be an adult Eren…”

His hands balled into fists his bangs covering his eyes. “You think I don’t know…what it means to be an adult? I learned what it meant when Hannes took us away from our mother…as I watched. Her. Die. Before my very eyes.”

Both Armin and Mikasa looked up at him in shocked when he said that.

“You think I don’t know how much responsibility it takes to move forward after a titian eats your own mother in front of you? How much I want to… _eradicate_ each and every single one of them?”

Their eyes widened when they saw the intense glare that Eren gave them when he looked back up.

“So don’t tell me I don’t know what it takes to be an adult because I do and so help it you’ll-!” The brunet choked back on the next words when he felt tears swell up in his eyes. They slowly widened when the words he said finally sank in as he brought a hand up to his mouth.

_Is he…_ Mikasa and Armin both came over when Eren dropped to his knees.

The boy quietly cried to himself as he felt Armin and Mikasa hug him between them both. “M-Mom….m-mother…” He leaned into their embrace crying his heart out tears falling even more.

Both teens held the brunet close into a hug letting him cry on them. They looked at one another giving a silent nod to each other.

Eren was beginning to remember.


	13. They're flying! B-But I'm one of...T-Them

Jean blinked looking at the brunet before him. "You wanna what?"

"L-Let me help you all clean..."

"You never offered before." Reiner stopped what he was doing turning to face them. "Why the sudden change?"

"W-Well I thought I-I'd finally start h-helping..."

Christa came up to Eren gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "You okay Eren? You seem more...scared."

Eren waved his hand laughing a bit nervously. "I-I'm okay Christa nee-chan, I just want to help...p-please."

"Let the boy help." Ymir tossed him a rag. "Help clean the windows."

He caught it nodding; the boy went off to clean the windows.

"What was that for Ymir?" Sasha asked snacking on some food she took from the kitchen.

"I'm letting him help, what else was I doing?"

"But we can easily clean on our own, and we're not suppose to have him clean with us." Bertolt added in holding the broom in his hand.

Ymir rolled her eyes. "Oh please he has to remember eventually right? We would do better if we actually helped him along."

Connie stopped dusting turning to face them. "Should he really remember what happened back at Trost so soon? Especially since he still has the mind of a five year old? It's too much for a kid to handle."

"It's either that or he doesn't remember at all Connie. Which would you prefer?" Sasha swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Hey I do like this five year old Eren. He listens."

Christa turned back to him. "Connie! Eren has to remember again!"

"And why's that Christa?" Jean stopped dusting crossing his arms. "This is the first time that he hasn't been going on about killing all the Titans and about that stupid...whatever he called all of that. If anything he should stay the way he is-"

"Eren is not staying as a five year old."

Jean jumped as he turned backing away a bit.

"Mikasa! Armin!" Christa called out when the two came in.

"In reality Eren isn't technically 5 anymore, more like he's 12ish again." Armin restated after Mikasa's statement.

"Huh?"

"Explain."

"Well two days ago Eren got into this idea on wanting to be an adult. So he asked mine and Mikasa's help. Eren and Mikasa got into an argument and he told us of how he knew the responsibility of an adult by when...he watched his mother die...."

Mikasa pulled up the scarf a bit. "We never told him about his mother, so he's starting to remember things. Probably because he's around those who would trigger the memories. He's been in his room the last two days doing who knows what. But we think that if he's around you all he will remember what happened during training and possibly up until Trost."

Everyone grew quiet when she mentioned for them to help Eren gain his memories back. Just by being around them? And do what exactly? Just let him hang out?

"And what exactly are we gonna do with him?" Jean asked after some time passed.

"Just let him be around you all. Don't remind him, but let him remember on his own. If you be familiar with him, and/or help him with things then it should help him remember things."

Christa nodded. "We can do that; yeah we'll help in having him remember again."

"Are we really gonna-"

"Oh shush Connie, we need our Eren back at some point." Sasha shoved a piece of bread in his mouth. "Though if you won't eat that I'll take it back."

Connie glared before biting into the bread.

Reiner shrugged. "Well not like we have much else to do."

"We'll try our best to help." Bertolt also gave a nod.

"I was already trying to help, so whatever." Ymir rubber her neck.

Mikasa nodded her thanks before turning to leave them.

Armin smiled saying thank you to them before walking off with the raven woman hoping for the best.

~*~*~*~

Eren watched in awe seeing everyone use their 3D maneuvering gear in the big trees. He had begged to come along to see them practice in the gear. Though he couldn't use one, he sat on one of the horses just watching them from below.

"Hey Eren! Better follow along before you get left behind!" Connie called out to the boy as he went on.

"O-Okay!" Eren kicked at the horse a bit as it went into a gallop. The boy was having trouble riding the horse, though he was given some tips on at least staying on the horse without falling off. He followed after them trying to stay as close as he possibly could. Seeing how they flew through the trees looked amazing and he wished he could do such a thing.

_They really look to be flying and how much fun it must be! Going from tree to trees like that testing your skills in the gear...Though...I feel as if I have used them before...and know how it feels to fly like that..._

"Eren! Where are you going?! You have to lead the horse you know!"

The brunet snapped out of his daze looking up at Sasha who had called out to him. "Sorry!" He turned the horse again to follow them.

"Really Eren you have to-"

"Sasha!"

"Wah!" Sasha quickly moved away from a tree she was about to hit.

Connie laughed at her almost accident.

"What were you talking about paying attention?!"

"Oh shut up Jean!"

"You pay more attention yourself Sasha! Or it will happen again!" Bertolt called out as he saw Reiner almost make a close call himself.

"Oh for crying out loud everyone pay attention!" Ymir shouted at them all.

Eren would be laughing at their little arguing if he had not stopped his horse in horror.

Christa was the first to notice this as she quickly came down towards him. "Eren? Is everything al-"

A piercing scream came from the boy when he saw her get closer, the scream spooked the horse causing it to come up on its back legs making him fall off onto his back.

“Eren!” Christa landed on the ground putting the swords away coming up to him.

The scream caught the others attentions as they came back over to the two.

“Hey Eren look at me! What happened?!” Christa took hold of his shoulders trying to get him to look at her.

He wouldn’t listen, or rather he couldn’t, more memories came back to him about his time training so he could become part of the Survey Corps. But then the memories came when the Trost District was breached, if the titans got through then Wall Rose would be taken just like Wall Maria was. They had just graduated.

“Eren!”

“Oi Eren!”

“Snap out of it! Eren!”

His classmates, those he worked so hard with to come here, dying one by one before his eyes and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Eren!” Christa started to shake him get his attention in some way.

The brunet notice the blond hair as it brought on another memory. Armin. He was gonna get eaten, his leg was already gone, but he couldn’t let his best friend get eaten. Instead he was, his arm gone inside the belly of the titan. Then….then…

“EREN!!!” They all shouted at him.

Finally looking back at them, Eren saw them all tears falling down his cheeks. “I’m a monster…I’m one of them….a Titan…” The tears fell more before he fell back passing out from all the information that came to him.

Christa still kept her grip on him keeping him from falling all the way back.

Everyone had gone silent after the boy had said all of that. How were they suppose to respond to that anyway?

Jean eventually came over taking Eren from Christa, with some help from Bertolt they got him back on the horse. The man got on with him taking hold of the reigns. “Well we can’t stay here all night, come on let’s take him back.” He pulled at the reigns making the horse turn around before snapping at them to make the horse go into a gallop.

The others saw them go off before following with their gear as they all went back.


	14. Will You Ever Listen to Me?

_"Why did this happen?"_

_"It seemed that he was in shock sir. From all the memories that came back to him all at once. It forced him to pass out."_

_"Let's put him in bed to rest at least. He's remembering everything pretty quickly, it might be the cause of why he's acting the way he is."_

_"Yes Ms. Hanji."_

_They took Eren back to his room leaving the three behind._

_"What now Erwin?"_

_Erwin crossed his arms. "We wait for him to wake up, see how much he remembers and continue from there."_

_Levi sighed as he glanced over at where Eren was taken away, it has been a long day and he figured he wasn't gonna get much sleep that night._

About five day has passed since then and Eren has yet to waken up from the massive regain of memory. This was starting to worry the corporal; how was he suppose to handle this? Was there really not much he could do to help the boy while he was like this? As time had passed, and like he would admit this a loud, Levi has grown to enjoy the brunet's presence. It was very childish, much of that he did not enjoy; however, he still enjoyed having him around.

"Damn you stupid brat for making me feel like this..." Levi mumbled to himself as he made his way to Eren's room once more to check in on the boy.

Upon entering the room, he was greeted with the same sight as always. Eren laying there in bed still asleep. Nothing has change, and really was there gonna be very much change to begin with? The corporal was losing some hope; how more of this could he handle?

"Morning Eren...fuck I feel like I'm talking to a coma person...or one that's already dead..." Levi took a chair sitting next to the bed again. "Though really why do you have this much of an impact on me? What did I do to deserve this? Tell me why myself?" He kept asking for answers he knew that he would never get.

_He just needed to wake up, wake up and just talk to me. Come on you stupid brat wake up already._ The raven ran a hand through his hair sighing. Why was he doing this to himself? He knew that this wasn't healthy yet he continued to do this anyway.

"Do I...I can't possibly..."

"Oh Leeeeviiii!"

"Oh fu-"

Hanji pulled the man into a hug before he could finish saying anything. "Are you acting all sad again Levi? It's only been a couple days."

"You want a verbal explanation or a physical one?"

"Still cruel so you haven't lost it all the way yet, but still not enough punch to it."

"Want an actual punch with that?"

The redhead held her hands up backing away from him. "Okay okay, I was kidding on the getting physical part; I'm okay without it." She turned her attention to the boy on the bed. "But still not a wake huh?"

Levi shook his head. "Not even a little bit of movement. It's getting difficult to feed him." He looked back down at the boy seeing that he was sweating again. Taking out his handkerchief, the corporal wiped off the sweat.

"That will indeed become a problem if we can't feed him..." Hanji looked the brunet over checking how he was fairing. "I have to get back to my work Levi, but I'll come back to check on him. Make sure to get some rest yourself."

Waving her off, the raven heard her footsteps head towards the door as it closed behind her. He kept his gaze steady and unmoving. It was getting difficult to just sit here and do nothing while Eren struggled with getting his memories back. Yet again he asks himself what more can he do?

"I've never been so much at a lost before...you see this you brat? You see what you have done to me? Take...fucking responsibility..." Levi dropped his head running a hand through this hair.

"F-For w-what?"

Eyes widened as everything went silent for the man. Was he just hearing things? Or was it actually real? He decided to stay silent to try and hear it again. _Maybe I was just hearing things...yeah that couldn't have been-_

"L-Levi?"

He finally looked up to see Eren forest green eyes staring back at his grey ones. "Eren?"

The boy nodded trying to swallow some of his own saliva to help his very dry mouth. "W-Water?"

Levi snapped out of his current thoughts as he reached over getting a glass of water for him. He helped the brunet sit up slowly and to drink the water.

"T-Thank you..." The brunet drank all the water letting out a soft sigh. Things got quiet between them and he didn't like it. "U-Um...L-Levi H-Heichou...h-how long was I asleep?"

"You have been out for five days."

"F-Five d-days?"

"Yes."

Eren looked down at his hands while gently rubbing the glass. "O-Oh..."

Levi watched his actions seeing that he was definitely awkward out by the situation. Not that he shouldn't be after what had happened; however, the raven needed to find out how much he remembers. "Eren."

The boy looked up at him. "Y-Yes L-Levi?"

"How much do you remember?"

"U-Um...a-a lot..."

"What's a lot Eren? Come on you need to explain more to me."

Looking down, the brunet rubbed the glass more trying to form his thoughts into words. "W-Well...I-I remember A-Armin nii-chan a-and M-Mikasa nee-chan from the...p-past I guess...t-then I-I remember the a-attack on W-Wall M-Maria...m-my mother d-d-dying...G-Going to t-train with t-the o-others...t-the attack at T-Trost...s-so many p-people dying...t-then...t-then I-I..." Tears started to form in his eyes as he gripped the glass. "I-I'm a m-monster..."

This turned out as expected, but Levi still wasn't prepared for the tears. Sure he was a kid at mind, but shouldn't he be gaining back...who he was by remembering? Or...was it because he didn't remember everything that he wasn't back to normal yet? Did he still need that last bit of memories to finally be "Eren" again?

"W-Why am I-I still h-here? I-I c-could h-hurt someone...o-or worse..."

Snapping out of his thoughts, the raven looked over seeing Eren crying now or at least seeing tears fall. "Hey don't say that, you're not gonna hurt anyone, or you would have already."

"B-But I-I'm still a-a mon-"

"Oi you're not a monster." Levi bonked his head pulling his cheek. "Where does a brat like you get that kind of thing from?"

Eren whined waving his arms around. "Wewi! Wet wo!"

"Huh? I can't understand you kid."

"Waaaaa! Wewi! Wease!"

A chuckle escaped the corporal's lips as he let go of the boy's cheek.

Rubbing his now red cheek, Eren pouted at the man sniffing. "Y-You're so m-mean..."

"Made you stop crying didn't it?"

It took a moment to process that statement, but it finally came to him. The brunet touched his face feeling only the last of the tears there. He really did stop crying and it was thanks for Levi being....mean? Well it did manage to take his mind off of what he was just thinking about right now so...

"Eren."

The boy turned his attention back on the raven haired man staring back at him.

Levi gently reached out ruffling his hair. "Remember this, you're not a monster, even if people might think you are you are still human. You still have a heart that cares for others and that will fight until these titans are all gone. You are Humanity's Last Hope."

Something clicked in him when he heard that last statement. Like he heard it before...but where...it was so familiar...What was it though...like...

"Eren?"

"The trial..."

"Excuse me?"

The boy kept looking down at the glass in his hands as the memories was coming back to him. The attack on Trost, transforming to close the gates before Wall Rose was taken, taken in as a prisoner. Sitting there before a court of people on trial for what he was, then the rough beating from Levi that practically saved his life and brought him into the Survey Corps.

"Hey Eren talk to me what's going on?"

Cleaning, he was taken into this castle and began to clean up the place. Petra, Eld, Auruo, Gunther, and even Levi himself. They were all there with him as they cleaned the place. Eren started to remember the feelings behind them, how he would steal glances at his corporal, how he would linger longer in a room with the shorter man. How he would get a warm feeling in his gut whenever they talked together. It all came back at him, even how he tried to deny what he felt just before stepping his foot in the bucket, falling, and-

"Oi Eren! Hey!" Levi grabbed his shoulder shaking him.

The brunet blinked staring ahead at the wall in front of him.

"Earth to brat are you still there?" He turned his head around so he would face him.

Green eyes stared into grey ones at time passed them by. Neither one of them moved to break the intense gaze the other had to offer. It was like everything had stop at that exact moment the two looked at one another. No words was past between them, but they could feel as if things were...normal?

"Eren?" Levi finally broke the silence though didn't look away from the boy.

"L-Levi H-Heichou?"

"Do...do you remember? Do you remember everything?"

The brunet set down the glass as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I suppose? Um...well yeah I guess so..."

Reaching out once more, the raven pushed back some of his hair that fell in front of his eyes. "Do you really?"

A blush came to his cheeks when he felt his corporal's hand on his forehead. "U-Uhh y-yeah...I-I remember mostly everything...I...I acted like...a c-child right?"

"Oh? So you do remember some things after all, but do you remember everything?" Levi pulled at his nose before letting go.

Eren covered his nose blushing even deeper. "H-Heichou a-are you okay?"

Chuckling, a soft smile came to his lips. "I'm quite alright, just about questioning everything I am right now."

"H-Huh?"

"Nothing nothing, I must report to Ewrin and tell him you woke up." Levi got up from the chair; he took the glass setting it back on the desk out of the way.

"W-Wait Levi Heichou."

The man stopped by the door as he turned around. " Yes Er-" He saw that Eren had moved to get out of bed but had instantly fallen to the floor. "Eren! What are you trying to do?!"

"I was just..." Eren felt himself be helped up by Levi as he was now at least to his knees.

"Fuck kid you've been in bed for five days, like hell you'd be able to stand all on your own."

"Levi..."

"Come on get your ass back in bed. You have to do this slowly."

"Levi."

"You're still too weak to be trying to do this so quickly. Even stubborn enough not to-" The raven was cut off when he felt a firm pair of lips over his own. His eyes widened when he realized that Eren was kissing him.

The brunet pulled back blushing deeply though was pouting just like a child. "Will you ever listen to me?"

Slowly, a smirk came onto Levi's lips. "Not as long as you act like a kid Yeager." He pulled him back into a kiss.

Eyes widened as the blush got even redder; his eyes slowly closed as he leaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around his Heichou. Enjoying a kiss that he never expected would be returned to him.


	15. With My Love, We Are Bounded Together

"Wait wait wait wait...I did what now?"

"Yeah Yeager you actually shit your pants while you were a kid."

Eren stared back at Jean not exactly believing any word he was saying. He looked back over at the others to see if anyone of them would confirm his story.

The others either looked at one another or at something else in the room not trying to be a part of this one bit.

Sighing, the brunet turned back to face the other. "I knew it you fucking liar I was what 5? I couldn't have been that helpless to do that. Even when I was a kid I never did that!"

Jean scoffed rolling his eyes. "Well at least I wasn't in a dress."

"Haha very funny Jean."

"I'm not lying about that one. You were actually in a dress."

"As if."

"You want to test that theory?"

"Come on guys really I wasn't in a dress right?"

Once more everyone stayed quiet but they looked back at him. Each one had either a grin, smile, or a sheepish grin, more on Chirsta, on their face.

Jaw dropping, Eren looked back over at Jean who was smirking greatly at what the other just realized. "You fucking dressed me up in a dress!"

"Wait wha-whoa whoa whoa! Hold on I didn't!"

The young man tackled him to the ground both of them going at one another.

Soon a crowd surrounded them cheering on the one that they thought would win.

"Shouldn't we stop them Mikasa?" Armin glanced over at his friend seeing that she was just watching them.

"Probably, but things are finally back to normal now so let's just leave things as they are."

The blond boy kept staring up at her before looking at everyone else. He decided to not tell her about what was going on between Eren and the corporal. Even though he only just realized it himself he figured she didn't need to know about it...yet. _This way Eren can figure out a way to tell her himself...if he ever does._

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Everyone went quiet as they looked over to see Levi standing there arms crossed and eye twitching.

"So a bunch of kids think that they can stand around and not do anything. Well we'll fucking see about that everyone leave. Except those in the middle of that circle."

All who were left were Eren and Jean who were now sitting on their legs looking down at the ground both covering in some bruises and cuts.

The raven tapped his foot looking down at them both. "Well well why am I not fucking surprised. I don't care what you both were fighting about but seems like you need to be much nicer to one another. So as punishment you both will work together on each other's choirs."

"What?!" Both looked up at him.

"You fucking heard me so get to it. Or do you want even more work to do?"

They shook their heads, getting up, saluted, and ran off.

Levi sighed pinching the bridge of his nose while shaking his head. "And I already miss that 5 year old brat..." He turned walking off.

~*~*~*~

"Way to go horse face."

"Hey this wasn't my fault! You're the one who attacked me first!"

Eren rolled his eyes as he scrubbed the floor. "Next time explain the whole story."

Jean scoffed as he cleaned the windows. "I was trying to but obviously you weren't listening. Besides why are you on your knees?"

"What do you mean why I'm cleaning."

"Ever heard of a mop?"

The brunet was about to counter when he stopped; horse face had a point. Why was he on his knees scrubbing the floor?

"Well Eren here is doing it the right way."

Both boys looked over so see Gunther, Edl, Auruo, Petra, and even Mike.

"Right way?" Eren asked sitting back on his legs again.

"Yeah, don't tell us you already forgot all the trouble we went through to teach you how to clean?" Auruo crossed his arms gazing down at the boy.

They taught him how to clean? "You all taught me how to clean? Why?"

Petra giggled. "Because you asked us to Eren. You wanted to learn how so you could impress Levi Heichou."

"I did?"

"You really don't remember anything when you were a kid Eren?" Mike asked next holding his chin with his thumb and index finger.

Before he could respond, the brunet was knocked down to the ground even more by someone hugging him. "Gah!"

"Oh how is my little titan doing this fine day? I hope a good one filled with new discoveries!" Hanji hugged Eren nuzzling his head.

"H-Hanji get o-off me!"

"But it hasn't even been a couple days since you regained all your memories! Now I hear that you can't remember what happened when you were 5!"

"Hanji!"

"We have to run some test! Why is that? Is it because you had a massive overload of memories coming back to you all at once? Is it because the memories are mixed and you can't tell the difference from the two? Oh so many questions!"

"HANJI!"

The redhead looked down at him smiling. "Yes my little titan?"

"OFF! NOW!"

She giggled pulling back while keeping her arms around him pulling him up as well.

Eren sighed rubbing his head that hit the ground not as roughly as before at least. "Let go also."

"Aw but I want to run some tests on you Eren! I must know why you can't remember anything!"

"No Hanji you can't do that to me."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need to be tested on. I just happen to not remember, but it doesn't matter." He looked at everyone around him. "You all can remind me or tell me what happened while I was acting like a kid. Gives you something to do."

They all looked at him a bit shocked from his words yet found it all still to be heartwarming and...nice. It wasn't often that Eren was nice to people or at least talked with most to begin with. Then again they all put him in a jail cell...either way they were gonna take what they were given.

"You know what I can do to give you all something to do?"

At the sound of that voice everyone froze on spot; a unanimous gulp went through them all as they turned towards the voice.

Levi's eye twitched much more than the last time tapping his foot more. "First kids now even my own team and some are fucking slacking off..."

"L-Levi H-Heichou..."

"I'll give you to the count of three to go and actually do something. One."

Everyone was instantly gone on the first count; even the cleaning supplies left with them leaving nothing behind.

The raven tapped his foot more before once again sighing. "I fucking swear if this keeps happening I rather that they kill me now to get it over with."

"So much for Humanity's Strongest huh?"

"Shut the fuck up Erwin."

Erwin chuckled coming up to the shorter man. "Though it is true huh? Are you perhaps missing a certain someone? More specifically a kid?"

Levi glared over at the blond not liking where he was going with this. "What's it to you?"

"Oh nothing, but it is something for you to think about right? Because we both know the answer to that one don't we?" The blond patted his shoulder as he went off.

Another sigh came as he watched Erwin walk off. _Do I really know the answer?_ _....I actually do..._ The raven walked off as well.

~*~*~*~

Sitting at his desk, Levi worked through the papers that were piling up again. He sat quietly working through being lost to his own thoughts again. _It has only been a few days since he had his memories return to him...but why does it feel like things are going back to normal? Like what happened before meant noth-_

"Corporal? It's Eren may I come in?"

The raven glanced up at the door before back down. "Come in."

Opening the door, the brunet came in going over to him. "More paperwork sir."

"Just leave it there with the rest."

Eren set the papers down watching the raven work on said paper work. He bit his lip. There was more than just coming to give work, but he didn't know how to exactly ask him. Even though he came up with what to say before coming here the words wouldn't come out.

"You going to say something or keep standing there brat?" Levi glanced up before back down at his work.

Caught in his thoughts, the boy saluted again. "Permission to speak sir?"

"Just talk."

"R-Right...um... I've been wondering something Levi."

The man stopped what he was doing as he looked up. Eren hadn't used his actual name without all the formalities.

“Well um…we haven’t talked a lot since I got my memories back…more specifically on the issue of the…kiss…”

Levi stared at him as he was tapping his pen. “Yes? What about it?”

“Well…I wanted to talk to you about that… Um…since I initiated that I wanted to explain myself a bit more on the matter.”

Setting the pen down, the raven sat back in his chair. “You have my full attention.”

The brunet blushed while glancing away as to not fully look at him in the eyes. “R-Right…um…well before I had lost my memories I had always admired you… As a child I always did too; I wanted to be by your side and fight the titans together. So despite my situation when I heard that I was joining the Survey Corps I was so happy. When I was brought here I just enjoyed the fact that I was in the same place as you that I would be able to work under you. But the more that I was here…the more my…feelings of admiration grew…to that of…love.”

It got quite after that. Was there suppose to be some form of response? Was this it?

Eren realized that Levi wasn’t responding as he blushed deeper looking down. “W-What I-I m-mean is t-that my f-feelings g-got b-bigger! I-I m-mean n-not that I-I didn’t like you! Wait n-not like that! I-I mean yes l-like that b-but not i-in the b-beginning!” He started to stutter and get flustered looking around waving his hands around trying to explain his point.

First a small smirk then an outbreak of laughter erupted in the room.

The boy grew quiet listening to his corporal laughing in his chair clutching his stomach with how much laughing he was doing. It was…bizarre to say the least…not often did one see Levi Heichou laughing like that.

Levi kept laughing until he finally calmed down to small chuckles.

“U-Uh s-sir?”

“You know Yeager? You can be fucking damn hilarious at times.”

“E-Excuse me?”

The raven stood up from his chair as he walked around his desk and went up to the boy. “But still a kid at heart.”

“Y-You’re confusing me…”

He rolled his eyes smacking his head. “Then you better listen because I will only explain this once.”

Eren rubbed his head but nodded.

“I’ll be honest with you. I never once felt the same way for you.”

The brunet cringed a bit at that.

“That was how I felt before you lost your memories. When you became a 5 year old brat I hated that I had to take care of you. You wouldn’t go to anyone else just only me. Honestly I couldn’t tell if you were worse as a 16 year old brat or a 5 year old one. But surprisingly enough you did teach me a couple thing.” He scoffed smiling a bit looking down. “You made me think and question so many things that I thought I was sick at one point.”

Eren remained quiet looking down at him still the blush still on his cheeks.

“But… You did make me realize one thing throughout the course of all these crazy events.” The raven looked back up at him. “Your 5 year old self made me realize that… I as well had feelings for the brat in that body.”

Eyes widened as the blush got darker on his cheeks.

“I grew such feelings the more I was with you…that before I even realized it I loved you as well.” Levi looked away a very light blush on his cheeks. “Really I wasn’t expecting to fall for you…but I did… So after you got your memories back and you kissed me…”

“I-I!” The boy took hold of his hands holding them tightly. “I-I love you Levi…a-and I will always love you no matter what age I am… S-So…w-will you g-go out w-with m-me?”

Another chuckle escaped the older man’s lips. “Wasn’t that the whole point of the kiss you gave me?”

Eren smiled to him. “Permission to kiss you sir?”

“Oh fucking kiss me already.” Levi pulled him down kissing him deeply on the lips.

The brunet chuckled kissing him back wrapping his arms around his waist. He couldn’t be happier than he was in that one moment. The both of them now together for as long as they would fight to survive.

Kissing him just made sense; everything felt perfect now. The raven continued to kiss pressing closer to him. This action caused Eren to step back on a piece of paper that must have slipped out of the pile he carried in earlier.

Everything went in a blur as the two ended up on the ground with Levi on top of Eren.

“Ow…fuck…” The corporal rubbed his head sitting up. “Oi are you okay kid?” He looked down to see that he was knocked out. “Eren?”

No response.

“Oi Yeager.”

Still nothing.

Levi’s eye twitched. “Oi oi oi oi oi! You better just be knocked out you fucking brat! Hey you hear me?!” He grabbed his shoulders shaking him furiously. “I’m not gonna be dealing with you again if you act like a 5 year old! You hear me?!”

“Levi nii-chaaaaaaaan.”

“EREN FUCKING YEAGER!!!”

And so they were forever Bonded together…Hurray?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this been another long ride. Sorry for the delay in the last chapters but they are here now. And having to repost these again just really shows just how much I loved doing this series. So I do hope that you have enjoyed this story just as much as I have. Do tell what you think ^^


End file.
